Reckless
by marjorie16
Summary: Edward leaves Bella in NM.She desperately needs to find him.So,she successfully writes and publishes a bestselling book‘Twilight’to catch his attention.Unfortunately,not only does she catch his attention but also that of other vamps. And they're not happy
1. Chapter 1

**Title:** Reckless

**Author: **marjorie16

**Fandom:** Twilight

**Summary: **Edward leaves Bella in NM. She desperately needs to find him. So at the age of 19, she successfully writes and publishes a bestselling book, 'Twilight', to catch his attention. Unfortunately, not only does she catch his attention but also that of other vampires. And these immortals are not so happy about it.

_When you're "forbidden to remember" but "terrified to forget", what do you do?_

You write.

What if it were all true?

CHAPTER 1

**Romance Times**

Book Review: Twilight

By Linda Mathews

The Synopsis

When seventeen year-old Helen Naws leaves sunny Arizona to live with her father in the small and gloomy Pacific North-West town of Forks she doesn't expect to like it. After all she has made excuses not to go there enough times over the past few years. If living in Forks, with its constant mist and rain, wasn't bad enough she will have to make a whole new set of friends and settle into a new school.

Helen soon makes some new friends at school but when she sees a boy called Edmund Crawford sitting with his brothers and sisters in the cafeteria she is instantly intrigued. Edmund is stunningly attractive, almost inhumanly beautiful, and yet he is an outsider too. Although Edmund and his family have lived in Forks for two years they have never really been accepted by the townsfolk.

At first Edmund is aloof, sometimes it almost seems like he can't stand to be in the same room as her, but eventually they strike up an unlikely friendship. Even as Helen falls hopelessly and irrevocably in love with Edmund, she still can't work out exactly what makes him so different to everyone else.

On a trip to the beach, Helen is told of the local legend about the "cold ones", a group of blood drinkers who have sworn off hunting humans but are still not welcome on Indian land because vampires are not to be trusted. Realizing Edmund is vampire changes nothing for Bella, she knows that she still loves him even if he's not human.

Edmund and his whole family are vampires. Edmund himself was made a vampire when he was seventeen years-old, although that was at the end of World War I. For Edmund his love for Helen is both a delight and a torment. A delight because she is the first person he has loved since he was made a vampire. A torment because although he has sworn off human blood and only hunts animals the craving for human blood never truly leaves him and the very scent of her also stirs his hunger for blood.

When a coven of non-'vegetarian' vampires visit Forks, they see the Crawfords and Helen. James, the leader of the coven decides to hunt Helen. The Crawfords, especially Edmund, try to protect Helen by hunting James.

James does not succeed.

The book ends in prom where the two lovers discuss their future. Edmund agrees to turn her into a vampire after Helen graduates highschool.

The Review

Nineteen-year-old Isabella Swan has captivated the literary world with her debut novel, Twilight. The book is a huge success with legions of fans following the story of star-crossed lovers. Forget any vampire romance you have read before, Twilight is so unique it is almost like it's in its own genre. The book is marketed at Young Adult readers but it has the ability to cross age barriers and will satisfy both teenagers and adults alike.

The story is told in first person from the perspective of Helen, so the reader only ever know what she knows, making Edmund and his family a mystery that is slowly unravelled throughout the book. Even by the end of the book I was still thirsting for more of the Crawford family back story - hopefully their characters might be developed further in future books. Helen herself is a well-written and realistic character, shy and lacking in confidence, her sarcastic inner voice narrates the story for the reader.

Twilight is simply and yet beautifully written. The descriptions of Forks leave you feeling like you can almost smell the damp air and hear the rain falling on the roof.

The romance between Edmund and Helen is both touching and compelling. There is a melancholic feel to their impossible love, yet at the same time they both are unwilling to give up hope that their relationship is not doomed. The book reaches a fever pitch of excitement as the romance between Helen and Edmund turns into a frantic race to stay alive.

I have heard Twilight described as "a vampire story for people who don't like vampire stories" and I think I would agree with that. This book really has something for everyone. Young adult readers, vampire fans or romance readers will all find Twilight to be an appealing story.

For a Young Adult novel the book is quite long but don't let that put you off reading it because each page is to be savored. Believe me, this is one book that you won't want to end.

#

"What the hell is this?" Rosalie Hale shouted across the coffee table. She was walking towards her mind-reading brother, waving a newspaper on his face. They were in a coffee shop, a crowded place. But, Rosalie didn't take that in consideration as she stormed towards Edward.

"What is it now, Rosalie?"

"You tell me." She flung the newspaper before him. It was a crumpled piece of the Entertainment section. There, a picture of an apple held caringly by smooth pale hands occupied a large part of the page. It was a book cover entitled 'Twilight'.

Edward didn't have to read the article. Rosalie's thoughts spelled it all out.

He rushed outside the coffee shop and went to the nearest bookstore. Several outcomes splashed into his head. It had been a year and a half since he left Bella. He told her then not to do anything reckless. This was by far the most reckless thing she had ever done. Who knew she could be this creative. With Bella, being creative is the most destructive force on face of the Earth.

He grabbed a little black book from the large shelf marked 'Best-Sellers'. There was also a list that hung on the ceiling. Bella's book ranked first on the Young Adult section. As he stepped in line, he saw several teenagers giggling away, hugging their own Twilight books.

_Edmund is so perfect. He's a gentleman and witty and just… a dream! _

_Oh my gosh, I'm finally going to have my own copy of Twilight. This line is so long. I want to read it already!_

_Isabella Swan is so romantic. She has probably had this kind of romance. A grand passion. I can't wait to blog about it._

"Hmm" It just occurred to him that he was finally getting his most fervent wish: to read Bella's mind. Now, he gets to read it in print. He sighed. When they met, her heart always raced. He had always thought it was because she was subconsciously scared of the monster he is. Now, he would be able to know exactly what she thought of him.

Would Edmund be a monster?

He shook his head and abandoned that train of thought. He paid for the book and went straight home, avoiding his family's gaze. He knew their thoughts. Danger is near.

He closed the door behind him and opened the book. There was a quote from the bible:

"_But of the tree of the knowledge of good and evil, _

_thou shalt not eat of it: _

_for in the day that thou eatest thereof _

_thou shalt surely die."_

Genesis 2:17

He smiled. He sort of felt the same way about her before. She was his forbidden apple. It was strangely comforting that he was hers. Strangely comforting. A burst of yearning flowed through his dead veins.

* * *

"So, Isabella"

"Bella"

"Bella, then. Tell me, what inspired you to write Twilight? This beautifully written book is very personal. A lot of fans are wondering. What gave you this idea?"

"When I was eighteen I dreamed of two lovers. They were in the woods. He was a vampire and she was human. He was saying goodbye because he was done pretending to be human. He was impossibly beautiful and he left her." She paused, remembering the memory she had told everyone was a dream. "Even though it was just a dream, I thought he was sort of keeping her safe. I mean, he was, after all, a vampire. He craved for her blood. But he also loved her."

"It sounds like the _Romeo and Juliet_ of today. How do you feel with all this success at just nineteen. You're very young."

"It feels very fulfilling. I've always liked reading and I'm so glad that I did a good job in my first book."

"Your novel was definitely original especially the part about the vampires. Thanks to Anne Rice and Buffy, we've seen them in fangs and exploding dust. In this book, I had to actually erase everything I knew about them."

"Yeah, they're very different. They're like superheroes. I've always liked, uugghh, the idea of perfect humans. But of course they had to have a flaw. So, I thought. Vampire."

"That's very interesting. Are you writing a sequel? Because in the book, Edmund bit Helen and that was it. It seemed sequel-worthy."

"Yes, actually. My mom who forced me to publish Twilight has become a fan herself and is dying to know what happens to Helen when she as she becomes a vampire. Aside from that I had to sign a contract with my publishers. So, Twilight will be a series of three. And we've been talking with film makers too. Sp, you'll be seeing more s[atl;ing vampires."

"We'll certainly be looking forward to that. Thank you for your time. Isabella Swan, everyone"

The crowd at BPPS station cheered loudly and Bella had smiled and waved. She was off to Italy to promote her book. There, she will also be meeting with a certain film companies who wants to see Twilight in the big screen. Hence, the non-stop interviews and book fairs.

It was very tiresome.

She wished she had never let her mom talk her into publishing her book. She had written it to remember. Since Edward left, she couldn't bear to remember but she didn't want to forget. So, she wrote it down, unable to confide in others.

She never meant for it to go this far. At this rate, Edward would already know about it. And he would surely come to her. But it's been months since Twilight came out. And still he hasn't come. Maybe he didn't care. He was keeping his promise after all.

_It will be as if I never existed. _

She shut her eyes trying to keep the memory, so like a nightmare, at bay. She stepped into the car and drove home with her assistant, Lily. School would be starting soon. So her schedule was packed until college starts in spring. School was better than a hospital. She'd rather be studying than to spend the last of her days withering away as the disease claims her body.

She wished so much that she was Helen. Because Helen got her happy ending. But her story, the story of Edward and Bella, stopped the day he said goodbye.

The car drove along the dark alley way.

He would live through the rest of eternity. And when she dies, her soul would follow his always.

* * *

"When will she be here, Demetri?"

"At noon tomorrow, master Caius."

"Good. Tell Aro." Demetri nodded. Caius turned his back. "Bring Jane. And I want the girl alive."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Author's note:** The review in the beginning was not originally written by me. I simply got it here (lovevampires{dot}com). I just changed the Bellas into Helens and Edwards into Edmund. Mind you, I actually researched for this. 'Bella' means beauty so I thought 'Helen' is appropriate (i.e Helen of Troy). On the other hand, 'Edward' means protector. I didn't want Bella to change his name into something completely different. 'Edmund' seemed apt and it means 'defender'.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

This story was supposed to be named _Night Shadows_ but I changed it. _Reckless_ sounds so much better. Anyway, please review. I really appreciate them. They're very encouraging.

I hope you guys like this as much as _Solstice_.

If this is your first time to read my work, _Solstice _is my first story. It's not yet done but it will be soon. I started _Reckless_ already before the idea of it slips my mind.


	2. Chapter 2

**Title: **Reckless  
**Author: marjorie16**  
**Fandom: **Twilight  
**Summary: **Edward leaves Bella in NM. She desperately needs to find him. So at the age of 19, she successfully writes and publishes a bestselling book, 'Twilight', to catch his attention. Unfortunately, not only does she catch his attention but also that of other vampires. And these immortals are not so happy about it.

_When you're "forbidden to remember" but "terrified to forget", what do you do?_

You write.

What if it were all true?

* Third Person POV

To you,

Okay, it's been a long time since I wrote the last chapter so I'm a little off right now. I finally figured out why I can't write chapter 2… it was because it was sounding a lot like _Solstice_--- dark, angsty, vengeful. And that might be due to the fact that I haven't finished writing _Solstice_ at the time I wrote _Reckless_,_ Chapter 1_. Now that _Solstice_ is done, I'm finally able to deviate from that certain frame of mind and am now able to 'switch gears' of a sort. What I'm trying to get at is that I'm going to explore different scenarios now. Specifically, mature scenarios. So before you go on reading, be reminded that this has adult content. If you cringe at the thought of such, this is not a story for you. After all, if you're reading a story like this, you have to be just as reckless.

Details from the first chapter that you probably didn't notice but is crucial in the entire scheme of things:

Bella's version of Twilight ended with Edmond biting Helen. So, it's a cliffhanger thing.

Bella's off to Italy for the next leg of her book tour. (I've never been to Italy so that's going to be tricky. Feel free to offer any interesting places or facts.)

Renee is Bella's manager of a sort.

Bella went to college after she graduated. It's the summer of her third year in college (At least, according to my rusty math skills.)

Last but most importantly, Bella is terminally ill. (Yup, bummer)

CHAPTER 2

"You know, most nineteen year-olds who have their own apartment don't frequently entertain their mothers at six-thirty in the morning." Bella said.

She didn't sleep well again. No surprise there. She knew she will never be able to sleep soundly at all for the rest of the six months of her life unless a bus hits her and causes amnesia or when she miraculously gets better and live a long, lonely, nightmare-filled existence.

She considered it briefly and then sighed. It's no use.

"Adult or not adult, I'm you mother and you're in Florida. I can't even believe you got your own place when you can stay at our house instead."

"What part in the being-an-adult book had I missed? Let's see.." Making a show of really thinking while opening the door wider and letting her mother and her new step sister in. She turned her back to her and headed to the tiny kitchen room. "A car, a job, oh and yes, _a place of her own_. Did I miss anything?"

"Well, if it makes you feel better, I am also you manager and that entitles me to early morning inventory."

"Inventory?" She crossed the room to get her steaming cup of coffee.

"We've come to check if you've packed everything _this_ time." Renee lowered her two year-old daughter to open the refrigerator. She grabbed the milk bottle and started towards the cups. "If I hadn't known better, you trying to avoid getting out of this place altogether. We both know that between us, you're the one with the 'to-do' list. Now look at what you've done. You missed your plane to Italy."

"I'll get on another one, then."

"Did you pack your meds?"

"Uhhhh…yes"

"Bella" Renee looked at her pointedly. Her daughter was never a good liar. "You know you have to take your medicine."

"What for? I already know they can't help anymore." Bella slowly sipped her coffee. Dealing with her impending death was surprising easy. It was not as if she had something or someone to live for. Renee has a family now, a child, a replacement Bella. Then she placed her cup on the table and started towards her little sister.

"They're supposed to ease your pain, honey. It's going to get worse. I've seen _my_ mother cope with cancer. It's no laughing matter. I know you're tough kid, but I want to help. I want to keep you for as long as I can. But _you_ need to start taking better care of yourself."

"Don't worry, mom." She played with the toddler's little hands. "It's going to be okay."

She knew, with the passing silence, that Renee was on the verge of tears. She often did that now. One of the many things she does now. Always bringing her camera, taking pictures, making videos. Always wanting me to write letters to her or e-mails when she's away. All part of preserving the memory of her first daughter.

"How can you be so calm and cool about this?" Renee suddenly asked. "It's as if you've given up! Miracles happen you know!"

Bella wanted to say something else. Like, she had already been dying inside since before she even knew she had cancer. Like, death was so much better than having a lifetime of misery, denial. But then, she had to say something else, something to ease the pain of a mother about to lose her child.

"I'm happy, mom. Despite everything." She paused, keeping her smile serene. " I have you, a little sister, a stepfather, a dad. You all make me so happy."

"Oh Bella." Her mom came running towards her and hugging her fiercely.

Bella was also on the verge of tears, but something told her it would make things harder for her mom. "Jeez, mom. I'm still alive."

"Oh shut up, I know you like hugs."

"Hugs, yes. Strangling? Not really."

"Always those funny remarks."

"Oh shut up, I know you like them."

And then, after a while, her little sister was tugging at her pajamas. "Bella, Bella"

"Looks like she wants to join in." Renee said. Then, she carried her and went back to sharing a moment with her big sister.

"I know you might not remember your sister, Melody, but she's damned pretty. Look." Melody was now looking at her sister with her big green eyes, subtle pink lips and tawny brown hair. She pointed her little fingers at her. "Bella" she said.

* * *

"Is the inventory complete?"

"Yes, yes." Her mother said. "You don't have to make it sound like I'm searching your place."

"Looks a lot the same to me." She was leaning casually on the doorframe, staring at her mother who was diligently checking her clothes. She was dressed and ready to go. "I'm all set for Italy, mom."

"Oh I almost forgot!" Renee hurried towards her purse in the living room and took something out of it. "It's an invitation."

"From who?"

"Uhh…" Renee carefully unfolded a very expensive-looking envelope. It was black and sealed with black candle wax bearing some sort of symbol. Bella moved closer. "It says hear iy's from the House of Volturi."

"Volturi?" It sounded familiar. "Nope. I don't think I have any Volturi in my phonebook." But it sounded darn familiar, she thought as Renee quickly read the letter.

"It says here you're invited to dine with them." She said. "Hang on. Volturi?" It looked like she was having an epiphany at that time. "This can't be." Then, she checked the address of the letter. She looked confused and then oddly resigned.

"What is it?"

"I remember talking to some guys who were representing the Volturi."

"So, it's about the book?"

"Yeah, I think so. But they didn't want to talk about anything about it. They just sort of wanted to meet you or something. I refused because it didn't have any business ring to it." Renee handed the letter to her. "Anyway, they kind of creeped me off so I did a little research on the net. The House of Volutri is the richest family in Italy, owning dozens of hospitals and businesses all over the globe. They're like royalty there."

"Right. I wonder what they want."

"Well, this invitation kind of tells me they're not taking no for an answer. Better pack an evening dress or something decent if you don't have one. With these kind of things, it's better to just give them what they want, whatever it is, so they won't bother you anymore."

"Uh-huh. But an evening dress? Do you think it's going to be that formal? It's just dinner after all."

"Bella, an evening dress to you is cocktail dress to the rest of the world." Then, Renee went out of the room, grabbed her purse and went to get Melody. "We'll wait in the car to drive you to the airport."

"Okay." Bella turned to the bed and zipped her one and only suitcase.

"And for God's sake, Bella, why do you turn all you lights on when you don't even you them?" Then, she closed the door behind her.

Bella was not surprised. Keeping all the lights on had become a habit over the years. She hated the dark now, because it always brought back dreadful memories and nightmares. Like, she would get lost in it somehow. So she hides in the light. Always saying funny remarks to keep from crying.

She'd been like this since she graduated high school. After writing the book, she was able to step away from that past. Even though the past had a way of coming back to her, she tried to pretend she wasn't hurt anymore by smiling and joking. It worked in the day, but at night it was almost like being back in that forest, having no directing and no future to look forward to.

If only Edward would come back.

When she was writing _Twilight_, she had constantly asked herself if Edward truly had abandoned her or if, like Edmond, he was just protecting her. That made sense. Actually, that made a lot of sense. Remembering every word, every promise, she knew that it all rang clear as church bells.

He just as in love with her as she was with him.

But then, his words at the forest… They made sense too. Of course, he would want to get on with his immortality and stop humoring her with a love that could only last for a human lifetime. Of course, he couldn't want to her, a human who could only give him a moment, not an eternity, which was his fault. The human was very much cooperative. Even forceful.

But then, there was that thing about her soul. Maybe he was trying to protect her.

Well, that was the story she was telling herself, anyway. That he had to go. That his nobler self battled once again with his own happiness.

She closed the door of her apartment. Silently, she made a promise to herself. Before her life is over, she had to find out why he really left. All these years she fought with the idea that he left because she was… well… _undesirable_.

She simply had to know the truth. It was the only way she could really let go of him. She had to know if he left because of her insufficiency or it was because of his driving need to keep her safe. After all, the event with Jasper had just happened at the time. She had to know. She needs to know. She needed closure.

She suddenly remembered a line from her book. He said:

"If leaving is the right thing to do, then I'll hurt myself to keep from hurting you. To keep you safe."

* * *

"I may not be human, but I am a man." The girl said, with her articulate Italian accent. "That line really had me going. Edmond is just hooooooot. Like, he's this righteous dude in the beginning. He doesn't even touch her. Then, after the meadow, he's all touchy. It shows only that he's very capable of intimacy and probably a little adventurous in bed."

"OME, Camilla, you really have to stop fantasizing about him that way." her friend asked.

"Well, why not? You do it too."

"As a matter of fact, I don't. I love Edmond because he's such a deep guy. He's been alone for a century! You would think that God would have made everything bearable for him by having somebody love him. But then, what he get? He ends up falling in love with his food. I can't even imagine what kind of emotional and physical, by that I mean his appetite and not his reproductive organ, Camilla, stress or… or… burden that he's going through."

"You think about it so much, Irene." Her friend said. "You know what? I already know what I'm going to ask Isabella Swan later at the book fair."

"I heard she missed her flight here, to Italy."

"WHAT??!" Camilla said, incredulous. "Ugghh.. and I was so looking forward to her visit."

"The organizers of the book fair said Isabella Swan would arrive tomorrow. So, there's no more reason for us to stay here at the convention."

"Well, why didn't you say anything sooner?"

"I just wanted to see if people wore costumes to these kind of events." Irene was searching the crowd of masked audiences. "Looks like people really get cranked up about costumes."

"Ugghh…" Camilla said, exasperated. "Well anyway, as I said, I know what I'm going to ask Isabella Swan."

"What is it?"

"I'm going to ask if she secretly Helen Naws. " She said, totally excited. "You see, I just realized. Helen NAWS. Isabella SWAN. Their sir names are just spelled backwards. I'm sure of it. She's Helen. So there must be a real Edmond. I'm determined to find out."

Just as they were talking a man entered the hallway.

Their mouths dropped open.

Bronze hair, gold eyes, fluid, graceful movements.

Edmond Crawford come to life.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" Both screamed. "EDMOND!!!!"

Edward sighed. He was really going to have to dye his hair or something.

He disappeared to the men's bathroom.

Yet again.


	3. Chapter 3

**Title: **Reckless  
**Author: marjorie16**  
**Fandom: **Twilight  
**Summary: **Edward leaves Bella in NM. She desperately needs to find him. So at the age of 19, she successfully writes and publishes a bestselling book, 'Twilight', to catch his attention. Unfortunately, not only does she catch his attention but also that of other vampires. And these immortals are not so happy about it.

_When you__'__re __"__forbidden to remember__"__ but __"__terrified to forget__"__, what do you do?_

You write.

What if it were all true?

* Third Person POV

CHAPTER 3

"How many times must I tell you, Lily, to call me Bella?" She had corrected her assistant again.

"I'm sorry, Miss. Swan -- I mean, Bella." Lily had long blonde hair and a massive pair of eye glasses. And she was an absolute angel, a miracle maker. Lily had been able to book the next flight to Italy just as Bella hung up on her earlier in the morning. And now they had been sitting for hours on the plane going over their schedule.

Lily rearranged her glasses and flipped through her trusty organizer. "Boy howdy, Miss. Swan, your schedule is packed!"

Bella eyed her assistant, considering again if she should correct her. "Have you contacted my editor about my next book?"

"Uh. Yes, Miss. Swan. Mrs. Spenser thought it was wonderfully written and absolutely tearful. She said that right after this book tour, she'll get right on the plans for the next one. She told me to tell you to rest for at least a month before going on the book tour for that one."

"The next time Cathy calls, tell her that as soon as the plans are settled, I'll do the book tour," Bella said, resolute. No one but family knew she was sick. She wanted to complete the whole series before she … leaves. "Here." She opened her purse and brought out her U.S.B. and gave it to Lily. "This is the first twelve chapters of the third installment."

"Boy howdy!" Lily exclaimed. "Miss. Swan, you don't have to rush anything, you know." She shifted her position, turning her upper body towards Bella. "What's the rush?" She sounded sympathetic.

"I'm not rushing anything," Bella lied. "I'm just really inspired, that's all."

"With all the touring you've been doing, you must be tired."

"Writing doesn't really seem like a job to me," she reasoned. "More like a very profitable hobby."

"Well, I can't stop you if you don't want to." Lily briefly considered asking her about the sequel. She hesitated. She might consider it a rude thing. But then, Bella already saw it in her eyes.

"You can ask me, you know," she said knowingly. "God knows how much I owe you."

Lily laughed her nervous laugh. "I'm sorry but I can't help it, Miss. Swan. Mrs. Spencer won't tell me a thing. And after knowing how she described it, wonderful and tearful, I just can't resist. I want to know what happens next with Edmond." Bella stared at her. "…and Helen," she included.

Bella smiled wistfully, then looked straight ahead. "He leaves."

"WHAT?!" Lily's voice echoed in the plane. "Sorry," she then added. A delicate blush painted her cheeks.

"Lily!" Bella hastily whispered.

"Sorry," she said again. "I just… I just can't imagine Edmond doing something like that. Why? Why would he leave her?"

"That," she announced with a proud smile, "is for me to know and you to find out. See, I told you it's a good thing I write fast; you guys won't have to wait any longer."

"I knew it was a bad idea to ask." Lily slumped back in her seat. She put the U.S.B. safely inside her bag and took out her organizer. "Let's get back to your schedule, Miss. Swan."

"Okay."

"We'll arrive at the airport in about an hour. The whole night, we'll be settling in. Tomorrow morning, you'll be at 'Good Morning Italy'."

"Where I'll be asked the same questions I've been asked since this started."

Lily did not appear to have been interrupted. "And then, in the afternoon, there's a book fair in the local bookstore called Bologna's Children's book fair."

"Very aptly named, I must say."

"And at night, you have a dinner arrangement with the uh---" she wasn't sure if she read it right, "the House of Volturi?"

"Oh right. The dinner thingy. I think I packed something for that."

"And then the next day after tomorrow you have a breakfast arrangement with the 'Empire'. And then another book fair at th---"

"Lily."

"Yes, Miss. Swan?"

"I just need to know tomorrow's schedule. Not the whole week of my stay here. Let's take this one step at a time. All right?"

"All right, Miss. Swan."

"Bella."

"Oh yeah, sorry about that." She corrected herself. "Would that be all, Bella?"

"Yes, that'll be all, Lily. I'm going to try to get some sleep now."

* * *

"I want every copy of that book burned, David!"

David trembled in fear of the immortal raging before him. He clutched his suitcase tighter. "I-I'm sorry, m-m-master C-Caius. W-we can't d-do that."

"Why the hell not?" Caius exclaimed. "Burn every bookstore if that's what it takes!"

"We will never be able to erase every piece of knowledge of that book, m-master. E-even if we d-do burn every copy, the whole world knows about that b-book."

Caius snarled in frustration. The man had a point. Damned if he was going to admit it. "Demetri," he called.

One of his guards, Demetri, came in through the wooded doors. "Yes, master."

"What news?"

"Her flight has been delayed. The dinner was rescheduled for tomorrow night."

"Have you told Aro? Jane?"

"Yes, master." He paused. "Both had no idea what you were talking about."

"What did you say?" He turned abruptly.

Demetri lowered his head further, emphasizing respect. "Master Aro wishes to know why you want him to interview an author."

"Is that so?"

"Yes, master."

"David," he called silently. The human cringed at the call of his name.

"Y-yes?"

"Get me a copy of that book." He paused. "Now."

"Y-yes, master."

Minutes later, Caius lounged at his seat dropping a thick book in front of his brothers, Aro and Marcus. And the twins, Jane and Alec.

"You want to know what's been bothering me?" he said. "Here it is." He pointed at the book.

Aro picked up the book and studied the cover art. "Twilight?"

"Look at the back."

Aro obediently turned the book and browsed through it. After a while he said, "Curious."

"That's it?" Caius exclaimed. "That's all you can say?... 'curious'?! There is nothing funny about this business. That Isabella Swan has divulged the existence of our entire world. She had written every piece of note on how to recognize and kill us."

"Is she a vampire?"

"We don't know yet," Caius answered. "She won't be arriving here until tomorrow. But I'll bet she is. And she's going to pay for it. We only have one rule; discretion. How hard is that to follow?"

"Well, it is fiction. It's subtle, but it's there." Aro handed the book down to Jane. She started examining the book.

"Exactly. She should be punished. We're going to have dinner with her. That'll be settled then. But, I already talked to David. We can't stop the spread of this damned book."

"You worry too much, Caius. It's just fiction. If we make it a big deal, it will become a big deal. Let the vampire live." Aro stood up and went for the exit. "Hmm… I just had a thought."

"What?" Caius growled.

"What if she isn't?"

"What if she isn't what?"

"A vampire."

"Impossible."

"That is a possibility, master," Alec spoke for the first time.

"She can't have known unless she were one. No vampire would come near a human, except to eat her."

"Perhaps," Jane interrupted. Everyone looked at her. "Perhaps the truth is in this book."

"What truth?" Aro hurriedly went to Jane. His curiosity was getting the better of him.

"From what I've browsed through." Jane was already halfway through the fourth chapter. "It's more a love story than a vampire story, master. If she's human, she's Helen."

Alec leaned toward his twin and took a look on the page. "And if she's a vampire, she's that Edmond."

"Curious," Aro said.

"We'll know soon enough."

* * *

"Have you settled the matter, Calypso?"

"I'm afraid we've bumped into a problem, Demeter. The author won't be available any time soon. In fact, she may well not be available after a week."

"What are you saying?"

"Her book tour in Romania comes after Italy."

"What?!" Demeter exclaimed. His fury charging the atmosphere enclosing them. "We have to get on a plane, Master Vladimir and Stefan won't be happy about this. They hate planes."

"I already did, Demeter. That's not the problem yet."

"What is the problem then?"

"I've scheduled a breakfast arrangement with her assistant."

"Why didn't you settle a dinner arrangement? You know full well we can't go out in the sunlight! Oh, very well, the dark cloak, Jedi look is in vogue anyway because of her book. Is that all?"

"No, that's not half of it. The reason I didn't get a night appointment is because someone already did." Calypso paused, her crimson eyes sparkled. "Three guesses who."

"Damnation!" Demeter said, exasperated. "The Volturi are on her. We must get to her first."

"We'll be able to reach Italy tonight. We can talk to her just as she arrives in town."

"Yes. Very good, Calypso." He turned on his heel and headed toward the room of his masters to deliver the message.

"Thank you." She gazed at him longingly. "Demeter," she whispered, full of love that is, at the moment, unrequited.

* * *

The coldness of the night was burning through her skin. Everywhere she turned looked exactly the same as the other way. She was trapped.

_Alone in darkness._

"Bella…" a voice whispered, smooth as velvet.

"Edward?" She searched for him in the night, crushing the grass beneath her feet. "Edward!"

"Bella…" The voice seemed to fade.

"Come back!" she shouted. The trees started to close in on her. "Edward, don't go!"

"Bella…"

"Edward!"

"Bella, wake up. We're here."

"Huh?" Lily's voice interrupted her dream. A nightmare really. She opened her eyes to a noisy crowd. The passengers were already gathering their stuff and moving towards the exit. "Oh… we're already here. Do you know this is my first time to go to Europe?"

"In that case, welcome to Rome!"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I couldn't post this here earlier because FFn wouldn't let me log in. In case it happens again, I suggest that you friend me in Livejournal. My user name there is "marjorie16."

Anyway, I'm done with Chapter 4. I'll post it after my "newly-appointed" Beta finishes editing it. Trish a.k.a. "bonesobssession" thank you for your help.

So, guys, what do you think? Click that review button!


	4. Chapter 4

**Title: **Reckless  
**Author: marjorie16**  
**Fandom: **Twilight  
**Summary: **Edward leaves Bella in NM. She desperately needs to find him. So at the age of 19, she successfully writes and publishes a bestselling book, 'Twilight', to catch his attention. Unfortunately, not only does she catch his attention but also that of other vampires. And these immortals are not so happy about it.

_When you__'__re __"__forbidden to remember__"__ but __"__terrified to forget__"__, what do you do?_

You write.

What if it were all true?

* Third Person POV

CHAPTER 4

"Casa della Palma Lodge and B&B," Bella read. "Now that's a mouthful."

"Boy howdy," Lily exclaimed. "I didn't expect it to be this big."

"Oh well, you can't complain. So." She grabbed her suitcase. "Where to?"

"You're in Room one eighteen and I'm at one twenty, Miss Swan."

"Keys?"

Without a word, Lily handed her the keys. A strange sound creaked. "What was that?" Lily asked.

"What was what?"

"There was…" She paused. "I thought I saw a pair of shadows."

"Shadows?" Bella asked. She wouldn't admit it, but the place was giving her the creeps too. To ease the atmosphere she laughed a shaky laugh and smacked Lily's shoulder. "Don't scare me, Lily!"

"I wasn't…" Her voice trailed off. Then, resigned. "Yes, Miss Swan."

Together they walked silently through the deafening silence. Bella reached her door first and bade goodnight to Lily. She opened her door to a dark room, lowered her suitcase and hastily turned on the lights.

When she closed the door behind her, she went got onto the bed and dropped her suitcase. Italy was a long way to go, she thought. And tomorrow, she'll be more exhausted. Removing her jacket, she grabs her toiletries, rushes to the bathroom. And then, strange cold hands clasped over her mouth. The touch was familiar.

Dangerously familiar.

"Promise you won't shout," said the velvet voice. Tears were forming in her eyes. She hadn't heard _that_ voice in more than a year. Silently, she nodded.

He let go of her mouth and faced her to him. He didn't release his hold. And for what seemed like eternity, she gazed once again, into his topaz eyes. Edward. Edmund.

And she was speechless.

"You and I had a deal," Edward said. "Nothing reckless in exchange for your safety."

She couldn't respond yet. Still savoring the smooth texture of his pale skin, so like a marble carved in the image of a god. His long dark lashes, framing his shadowed eyes.

"What have you done, Bella?" His beautiful velvet voice was getting louder. He removed his hands, they were starting to hurt her, turned around and got hold of something. A book. Her book. He held it out in front of her. "This is by far the most reckless thing you've ever done!"

"No."

"What?"

"_Twilight_'s not the most reckless thing I've done." Finally finding her voice. "Not to sound melodramatic, but I've played this scene a hundred times in my head. I've planned a hundred reactions just to get ready for whatever you have to say to me. But I couldn't have known that you'd tell me that that book is the most reckless thing I've ever done because we both know that loving you is, by far, the stupidest thing I've done!"

To that, Edward couldn't respond.

"I know that was a bit cheesy and I'm the writer here so I'm supposed to be the subtle one. You just caught me at a wrong time. Anyway, it's the truth," she continued, then paused. Her eyes softened. "You're here. You're actually here."

"I would have thought you'd expect me," Edward said. "After all, you'd written a book about me. By now, you should be the leading expert on Edmond a.k.a moi. You should have known that I'd come to you."

"I admit I expected you to. Sooner, actually."

"Timing has never been one of my stronger points."

She didn't know what he meant by that. "Look, I never intended to publish the book. I wrote it to remember and not to forget. I was afraid that I'd wake up one day and find out that it was all a dream. My mom was the one who got me to publish it. And how would I have known it would be a hit?"

"Maybe…" Edward replied, taking a seat casually on the couch. "But, that's not your point, is it? You knew what the book could do."

Bella stared at him first, then, reluctantly turned her face away, folded her arms and paced the small room. "I knew you'd come."

"It was stupid!"

"But now you're here."

"That doesn't change anything! You're still in danger and I'm going to have to protect you. Again." He stood up. "Can't you see? Everything I've done, every ounce of effort to keep away from you was all for the hope that you'd live a normal life! But no! You had to go write a book exposing every piece of secret you knew about my wor---"

He couldn't continue. Not because he didn't know what to say next, but because he didn't want this moment, the moment that Bella ran to him and held him this way, be over so soon. He stayed put, cherishing every moment. This felt just like it did last time, maybe better, like he was alive.

"I knew it wasn't because I was ugly," she said through her tears. She hugged him tighter.

"What did you say?"

"When you left, you told me I wasn't _enough,_" she started. "Only at first I thought it was because I was… well, physically, you know."

"Look at me." He raised her head to the level of his. "You, my love, are beautiful."

"Your love?"

"I have to apologize, Bella. I can see that I've hurt you but, please believe me when I say that I did it all to protect you from what I am, from my world."

"I already have a case full of exercises on Edmond's character development. Trust me, I understand every word you're saying."

He wanted very much to kiss her, but he was afraid it was too soon. After all, it'd been more than a year. She might have had other relationships… no, that can't be. There was something about the way she was that told him that she belonged to him just as surely as he did to her.

"That reminds me," he said. Drat. She was waiting for him to make the next move. She wanted him to kiss her. Heck. She was the one who wrote a romance novel, which was pretty much a series of love letters. She wasn't going to initiate the kissing part. Not even as a last resort. She wanted to know if he wanted her. "Edmond wa---" He released her and turned to the door.

"What is it?"

He moved towards the entrance and slowly opened the door.

"Boy howdy!"

"Hello, Lily," Edward said. "My name is… uh… Robert. Robert Patterson."

Lily couldn't respond, clearly stunned by the absolute beauty of his face. Bella had to snap her out of it. There was nothing she wanted more than to be alone with Edward.

"Lily!" She snapped her fingers in front of her secretary. "Snap out of it!"

"Wha? Oh sorry." She jerked her eye glasses in place. "I-I heard someone raising his voice here a minute ago. I thought you were being robbed or something, Miss Swan. You can never be too careful."

"Yeah, thanks. Sorry about that," Bella replied. "We'll be quiet now." She carefully closed the door and faced Edward once more. "I just thought of something."

"What?"

"How long are you going to stay here? I have a schedule tomorrow and you can't go out in the sunlight. Assuming of course that you're here to stay…with me."

He smiled her favorite crooked smile. "As long as you want me to."

Her brows creased. "You said that last time."

"Last time I didn't know what's on your mind." He paused. "Now I do. Quite vividly, I might add. I can't imagine how I seem so, what was that word you used? 'God-like'."

She blushed. "That was a favorite, if you must know." And then, still not sure of his answer. "Are you really going to stay? Permanently this time?"

"Yes," he said with deep conviction. "In fact, I'm not going to let you out of my sight. Cancel everything you've planned for tomorrow and book a flight to South America. Soon."

"What?" Bella asked, baffled. "Is something wrong?"

"Bella, did you think I'm the only vampire who could read?" he asked, trying to make a point. "Our kind only has one rule: discretion. This book --" he grabbed the book again, "is not what we might call, 'discretion.'"

"Oh my gosh! Victoria's coming to get us?"

"Victoria?" he exclaimed. "She's already dead."

"Dead? Who killed her?"

"I did."

"You?"

"Well, I had to do something," he said like it was an everyday thing. "I couldn't do anything with myself when I left you. Anything that doesn't involve you is pointless."

Her eyes softened. "See… that's why Edmond has so many fans."

"Ugh!" he bellowed. "Do not mention the name 'Edmond' or the word 'fan girl', 'fanpire', and 'five bucks a piece' to me. _Ever_."

"That bad, huh?" She was already on the same page. That was one of the things about her. She understood him perfectly. Little did she know that to him, she was the goddess.

"Can we get back to the point?"

"I can't cancel tomorrow's affair, Edward. A lot of people are expecting me. I wouldn't want to deny them more quality in-depth time talking about you."

"My personal issues aside; you're in danger, Bella. We both are."

"From who?"

"From the vampire world's royalty. I've told you about them before." He paused. "I won't tell you any more about them because that'll just agitate you. All you have to understand now is that they are very powerful. And they very possibly want you dead. I'm sure as hell not going to wait around for them to do their job."

Her brows creased. "I'll make you a deal."

"Forget it. You're not going anywhere but out of this country. And besides, I've already made a deal with you once, and we all know how that ended."

"Will you hear me out at least?"

He gazed into her shining eyes. "Fine," folding his arms. Prepared to be indulgent.

"Tomorrow's schedule is crucial. I have to be there at every event because that's where I can get solicitors for my book. I could get contacts, whatever."

"So?"

"So, give me one whole day and then, I'll cancel my whole trip here."

"Bella, you have to stop the entire promotion of that book. It's dangerous."

"Just let me finish tomorrow's scheduled activities and then, I'll come willingly. Deal?"

Knowing there was no way around it. He conceded. "Deal."

* * *

"Just stay in the car, all right?" Bella said. "It's almost night-time, anyway. Thank you for agreeing to let me stay for a day. I'm going to go up to that dinner arrangement. I'll call you when I want to go home. Talk to Lily about the schedule…Rob."

Edward could hardly focus. There was something about the way her little black dress folded down to her hips that was keeping him from forming coherent thoughts. "Okay," he said, simply. "Don't do anything stupid."

"I'm sure I can still tell the difference between a spoon and a fork."

"I love you."

"I love you, too." If he was going to kiss her, she thought, now would have been the perfect time. But he let it go. What was the matter? She brushed her teeth today. She turned around and walked upstairs to the big hall. The door opened, a maid let her in. The door closed firmly.

Edward drove the car through the next block. He was running one hundred and ten miles per hour. And it was raining outside.

"Boy howdy," Lily said. "I didn't know Miss Swan knew anyone in Italy. In fact, she told me she'd never been here."

"We just met," Edward easily said. He was good at lying, especially to people who gawked at him all the time like Lily was doing. "So Lily, why don't you cancel everything in Bella's schedule here in Europe. I'll book us a flight to the U.S.. Don't ask any more questions."

"Okay. What Miss Swan wants, Miss Swan gets." And then, there was silence.

"I'm having a bad feeling," Edward said. "Who's house did we drop Bella in?"

Lily hastily searched her bag to regain her organizer. "Uh… House of V-Volturi. I'm not sure how to pronounce that."

And before she knew it, the car was raced like lightning back to the Volturi mansion.

* * *

"Wow, you guys have cool paintings!" Bella exclaimed as she looked at the works of art.

"They're antiques," a high child-like voice descended from the marble stairs. "Centuries old."

"Oh really?" Bella swung around to face the girl. She was small but she didn't look a bit fragile. She gasped as she glimpsed at the pale girl's eyes. They were a deep shade of crimson. "Good evening, Isabella Swan. My name is Jane."

"Oh crap."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Cliffhangers are love. Review!

BTW: In case you were wondering, that was intentionally spelled 'Patterson.'


	5. Chapter 5

**Title: **Reckless  
**Author: marjorie16**  
**Fandom: **Twilight  
**Summary: **Edward leaves Bella in NM. She desperately needs to find him. So at the age of 19, she successfully writes and publishes a bestselling book, 'Twilight', to catch his attention. Unfortunately, not only does she catch his attention but also that of other vampires. And these immortals are not so happy about it.

_When you__'__re __"__forbidden to remember__"__ but __"__terrified to forget__"__, what do you do?_

You write.

What if it were all true?

* Third Person POV

CHAPTER 5

She just knew that everything couldn't turn out the way it was. There's always a catch. Being a writer, she knew all about 'The catch'. Everything couldn't just turn out perfectly for the heroine. There had to be some sort of danger element. Something in exchange of happiness, the price of happiness -- The catch.

Edward came back.

That should have told her that something bad was coming. Not that he was some sort of bad luck. She was the one with bad luck. She was the one that never failed to get 'catches' all the time. Now, for example, as she was being led to some unknown place by a vampire. Young and beautiful, you'd think she were a doll. This was the price of being reckless. She should've just listened to Edward and flew back to safety in Florida.

Or maybe back to Forks.

She had never thought of that. In the past twenty-four hours, she didn't allow herself to think of the future - Actually, since she found out she had cancer. She had never thought of the future. There was just so little hope left, it was heart-breaking to even consider that one day she won't be there on her step-sister's third birthday. Or on Charlie's or on Renee's.

She had always been focused on the moment. The Now. Because Now didn't include sad goodbyes, or futile hopes. Now just included the trouble of writing a book, the trouble of answering a question about Edmond, the trouble of wearing trousers or blazer jackets. Now just included these mundane things. Mundane problems, not a single worry about how it will be tomorrow. Tomorrow is just another day. Another interview, another paragraph.

But then with Edward back, she had momentarily allowed herself a glimpse of the future. He'd keep his promise. She heard the truth of it in his voice. And then, maybe Edward would turn her into a vampire. She wouldn't have to die. She wouldn't have to worry about Renee or Charlie. She would be able to look after Melody, her little sister.

But most of all, she'd be with Edward. Though he had told her that she was beautiful, still, she wasn't as beautiful as he. She wanted not only to be beautiful to him, but also to be beautiful to others, so that when they looked at her when she was with Edward, they'd say he was a lucky guy. And not the other way around.

She'd give anything to be an attractive person, which is just so shallow it's not even funny.

But she was scared that Edward would say no. And so, she glued on a happy face, just relieved to have him back. Maybe he'd be around just as long as the crisis lasts. And maybe not. But whatever it is, she just didn't want to face it now. That's why she didn't want to know his answer before.

And now, maybe she won't even get a chance to ask it.

They came to a halt before a two gargantuan doors. They opened. The light from the other room pierced her eyes. It was very bright.

The little girl, Jane she called herself, walked forward. Bella had no choice but to follow. In the hands of vampires, she had no escape. She knew she wasn't fast enough or strong enough. All she could do now was follow behind, discover the reason why she's still alive, and hope for a fast death.

How silly of her to think she were ever going to live a natural human-span lifetime.

"She's human," Jane said, her high voice ringing like bells, echoing in the hall.

She stopped walking when they reached the center of the great hall. Bella stopped too, gazing in wonder at the number of immortals surrounding her. All ready to pounce at her, no doubt.

"How can that be?" a dark-haired man said. He was sitting at a high stool, parallel to two others. His face was crumpled in confusion. The lines on his face were obviously due to the strong emotions that it often expressed. While the man who spoke was dark-haired, the old man next to him had pale hair. He looked much older, very fragile looking. He simply looked curious, almost friendly. And then the other one, the quiet one, showed no emotion at all.

"Ugh," the man who spoke snarled in irritation. "I should have eaten something. Her scent is overwhelming!" He paused, suddenly looking like a predator ready for the kill. "Then again, that might be a good thing." He jumped out of his seat and lurked towards Bella.

"Wait, Caius," the middle man said. His white hair gleaming. "Have you no manners?" Without another word, the middle man stood, caught up with the other, Caius, and joined him towards Bella.

"My name is Aro," the white-haired man stated, bowing formally like she was a lady of some castle centuries ago. "This is my brother, Caius. You must excuse him, he isn't accustomed to meeting humans who aren't in his employ. And that," pointing at the third man on the stool, still emotionless, "is Marcus. You already know Jane. That's her twin right there," he pointed at a familiar-looking boy at one corner of the hall.

Aro smiled serenely and held out his hand. "And you are?"

Jane looked at him curiously for she knew for a fact that Aro already knew the author's name. But then, as Bella reached for his hand, also eager to discover the feel of its unique texture, Jane understood. Aro was trying to read her memories.

Bella swallowed loudly. "Swan," she said. "Isabella Swan." Then she casually shrugged. "Bella." She felt the hard papery texture of his hand tighten around hers. Her heart was beating so hard, it was like rap music echoing across the large room. She realized that every person in the room could hear it, smell it, and wanted it right now.

"Hmmm..." Aro said. "That's a problem."

"What is it?" Caius asked. He sounded impatient.

"Would you like to have dinner, Bella?" Aro asked, appearing as if Caius hadn't said a thing.

Bella's brows frowned. "Have dinner or _be_ dinner?"

Aro's enchanting laugh almost deafened her. "You're humor is excellent. I can actually see you making it big-time in the writing industry. To answer your question, though, it's _have_ dinner."

Then, he guided Bella toward another room. This one was smaller and there was a table in the middle. He sat her down at one end and asked one of the immortals to tell the servants to prepare a meal.

He sat at one end, Caius at his right, Jane at his left. Marcus did not care to join them. The other immortals didn't enter the room. Soon there were just them and five other immortals.

The silence was deafening. Bella had to say something. This was one of the most peculiar things she had ever experienced. "Why am I alive?" she asked.

"Don't you like being alive?" Jane answered before Aro could.

"Actually I do, but you don't really care do you? Either way, I know I won't come out of this alive. So just tell me what you want from me so that we can get this over and done with."

"Hmmm... That," Aro started, "is something I have never heard any human say to us. Even if they didn't know we were monsters."

"I'm not really the going-around-the-bush girl."

"Is that bravery or ignorance?"

"We'll know when you satisfy the latter."

"Very well." Aro folded his arm to his chest. It seemed like he was about to say something but Caius spoke first.

"You're here because of your damned book, silly girl!"

"I hadn't realized I had fans in that species."

"Keep your sharp tongue caged if you want to live longer," Jane hissed.

Caius stood up in frustration, trying to concentrate. "I want to know how you know the things you know."

Bella hesitated. "I imagined it. After thorough research, I came up with the concept and had a little help with the local legends." It was half the truth anyway. "Like I have said in my interviews, it started with a dream."

"Nonsense!" Caius scuffed. "That can't have been! Everything is so exact! From the color of our eyes to the sparkle in our skin! Tell us how you know of these things!"

"I don't know what you're talking about," she reasoned. "I just dreamt the concept. It's all just research. It's just fiction."

"But you weren't at all confused when you saw me," Jane said. "You were surprised, but I saw that you weren't confused. You immediately tensed. You knew what I was, you didn't even wonder if I'd just been one of your crazed fans dressing up like a vampire to welcome you in our home. People who don't know what we are become curiously magnetized by our beauty. But people who know what we are tremble immediately in fear."

Bella couldn't say anything to that. Aro was watching her intently.

"Or maybe," he said, "she's protecting someone. One of us, I'd bet."

At that, the first dose of genuine fear shot through her veins. Not fear for her life, fear for Edward's. She couldn't even answer.

"Ah," Caius said, finally looking relieved. "Now we're getting somewhere." He took a seat.

"What is the name of the coven?" he asked.

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"We can do this the easy way, or the hard way, Bella," Aro interrupted. He was leaning closer, focusing intently.

"If I don't know what you're talking about, I can't answer can I?" she spat. She would not allow them to go anywhere near Edward or the Cullens. Never. Not even if it cost her her life, which was not at all that significant because she was going to die anyway. Just a lot sooner.

And this would be a better death -- to die in place of someone she loved, than to die miserably alone, with nothing, not even a noble cause.

"Jane?" Aro said, looking at the angelic little girl.

Jane smiled a disturbingly sweet smile at Bella. And this was it, Bella thought. There was something about this vampire that was off. It was the menacing, diabolical, madness that radiated from her. Bella knew, her intuition clicked, that this girl was crazy.

After a long time, nothing happened. Jane's beatific smile turned into an intense concentration. Still, nothing happened.

"Hmmm..." Aro mumbled. "This is really interesting."

"What the hell is wrong?!" Caius yelled. "If you can't do it, I will." He pounced forward but by then, strong cold hands moved Bella out of the way.

"No you won't," Aro said, his voice was authoritative. He was already beside Bella, holding her right arm tight. Then the doors opened. Several servants went in with food on trays on their arms.

"We'll settle this while she eats," he said.

"Actually, I haven't worked up an appetite yet," Bella whispered, sure they would hear.

Aro leaned forward to whisper back to her ear. "Eat," he said it so softly, it was frightening. Hesitantly, she held her fork, stabbed the vegetable and started chewing. It tasted good. "Good che,f" she commented, unable to stop herself.

"You are very accustomed to immortals, I take it," Aro said. "Perhaps there's another way to find out who opened your eyes to our world. Jane?"

"Yes, master?" she answered. She was already calm and expressionless. "Have you finished the book?"

"Yes, master."

"What is it about?"

"It's a story of a human who fell in love with a vampire," she sounded almost patriotic. Bella wondered why. "But they can't be together because she's human and he wants her to remain one." Then, Jane's face changed, like she was elated by the fact. "Another coven arrives. They try to kill the heroine, Helen. Edmond saves her in time. By the end of the book, he bites her."

"Then, I assume, that you are Helen. Only without the 'happy' ending," Aro stated, looking curiously at Bella. Almost like he was about to solve a puzzle. "How did she describe the Edmond?"

"Well," Jane started, then turned surprisingly bubbly. Like she was actually a fan. "He's this HOT vampire. A century old. Tall, lean body. Sexy smile. And dreamy butterscotch eyes..."

Aro's grin turned surly. "What did you say?"

"I said," Jane repeated, "Edmond has this tall, lean body..."

"No, no," Aro interrupted her. "The part about his eyes." Irritated.

"His dreamy butterscotch eyes." She was lost in a trance. Bella could almost see the sparkle in her eyes. The same sparkle whenever she sees a fan. Only Jane was much, much worse. It kind gave a whole new meaning to the word _fanpire_.

Oh that is... just not right, Bella thought.

Without warning, Aro laughed out loud. "That tiny detail implies that the coven isn't much fond of human blood."

"That's right!" Jane agreed merrily. "They're 'vegetarians'! Animal lovers!"

Aro looked at Bella disturbingly. He had solved the puzzle. "There are only a few covens who follow that particular lifestyle." He paused. "Where was the story set, Jane?"

"Forks, Washington."

"Ah ... I think it's time for a friendly visit to an old friend." He turned and went for the exit. Caius followed. The guards followed them but the servants remained. Jane was left, too.

After a long time, she spoke. "I guess I'm the baby-sitter." She moved, with incredible grace, around the rectangular table. "I have to know if _he_ exists, Bella."

Bella didn't dare say a word. She didn't know what Aro meant when he said he'll visit an old friend. As Jane moved nearer to her, Bella saw an old painting. It was of the three vampires she had just met: Aro, Caius and Marcus. This painting was very familiar. She searched her memories for a reference.

And then it hit her.

_Patron saints of the arts._

The memory of the day Edward brought her to his house came back to her. He mentioned at the time that Carlisle stayed with them in Italy. That would mean that they knew Carlisle. Could Carlisle be the 'old friend' that Aro was going to visit?

Bella gulped.

"You _will _tell me if Edmond exists," Jane declared. "I. Want. Him," She said that with such a passion, Bella could hardly move.

Maybe Jane wasn't supposed to do anything violent to her, because she hesitated for a moment, looking pointedly at the servants. "Leave us," she ordered.

To Bella's surprise, the servants didn't move. Jane turned to face them. "I said, leave the room, servants!"

But still, they didn't. "You dare disobey me?" she chuckled. "Very well."

Bella heard a sharp distinct cry of pain from one of the female servants. Her hair was a fiery red color. A stranger. Suddenly, something... someone burst through the window. Everyone turned to look at the intruder. Bella recognized him immediately.

Edward.

Jane's eyes widened in shocked. "Edmond," she whispered.

By then Edward had already flown towards Bella, took her into his arms and carried her off towards the window. Just as they were about to jump off, Edward was held back by someone, Bella couldn't tell who.

They fell to the floor. Pairs and pairs of cold hands tried to grab Bella. Everything was in chaos.

"Let go!" Bella screamed. And then, she didn't know what happened next. Something had hit her, and she fell into unconsciousness.

* * *

Hours later.

"Who are you?" Edward asked. His whole body ached. He should have hunted something before rushing to Italy. With all the action that had just happened, he was weak. Not at all strong enough to protect Bella who was still unconscious. He tore a piece of cloth from his shirt and wrapped it around Bella's bleeding arm.

He was with a group of vampires in an abandoned attic somewhere in the streets of Rome. He didn't know what they wanted from them because they hadn't thought of anything that answered that. He was annoyed with having to ask.

"I am Calypso," the woman with the fiery red hair said. "This is Demetri, Athena and Cronus." She gestured at the immortals beside them. "We mean you no harm."

Of course, Edward already knew who they were. He heard it in their thoughts. "I meant, why do you mean us no harm?"

Calypso sighed. "We're from Romania. The coven we serve is ancient and royal, led by Master Stefan and Vladimir."

"What do you want from us? Why did you help me save Bella?"

"We need her."

"Why?"

"She's the key to making the whole world bow to us immortals." She said with deep reverence. "We, gods among men."

#

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Please review!

Reviews are really important, guys. They tell me if I'm doing a good job or not. I'm happy to see that you're having a good time reading it. And when there are negative reviews, I'm amenable to improvising. However, please _please_ do not tell me that you will never read this ff again. That's just... really hard on the ego. Even if you won't read it again, please don't let me know anymore. All right?! At this time, I have finally gotten over that cheerful negative review and can write this again.

Now that that's out,

I would like everyone to know that through the course of my 'getting-over-the-bad-review' phase, I thought of another idea. So, if you like how I write or whatever, click that Author Alert button. When Reckless is almost done, which is far from happening in the near future since I have no idea how to end it yet, I'll post the summary. For now, I'm just excited to let you know!

thank you, to my beta: _bonesobsession_


	6. Chapter 6

**Title: **Reckless  
**Author: marjorie16**  
**Fandom: **Twilight  
**Summary: **Edward leaves Bella in NM. She desperately needs to find him. So at the age of 19, she successfully writes and publishes a bestselling book, 'Twilight', to catch his attention. Unfortunately, not only does she catch his attention but also that of other vampires. And these immortals are not so happy about it.

_When you__'__re __"__forbidden to remember__"__ but __"__terrified to forget__"__, what do you do?_

You write.

What if it were all true?

* Third Person POV

CHAPTER 6

She felt cold.

The dark forest was surrounding her. Even the moonlight couldn't pierce through the thick trees; they were whispering to her. She didn't know where she was. The place was familiar, but it was different now. She knew instinctively that she was dreaming, but there was a wrong note somewhere, she couldn't tell what it was that was bothering her. She waited anxiously to awake.

And then, she noticed she was trembling. The darkness didn't cease. She clutched her knees together, trying to warm herself. But there was no hope. The cold was becoming unbearable. The silence was maddening. The only thing she could hear was the frightful murmurs of the trees, telling her that time was running out.

That was when she realized the difference - She was alone.

_His_ voice wasn't calling to her and she couldn't move. That voice was her guide and now it was gone with the icy wind. She had nowhere to go. No one to follow. She was lost.

She felt a pang of ice touch her skin, so cold, it felt like fire. She jerked back to consciousness.

"Sorry," a voice said.

Finally, that voice. _His_ voice.

"Edward?" Bella's searching fingers found his cold hands. She straightened her position, sitting. "Where are we? What happened?"

Edward was sitting beside her. His eyes were black as the night. This was the first time she had seen him looking weak. He struggled to speak. "We're in an abandoned attic. You didn't tell me w-where you were going. I could've stopped this."

She knew what he meant. It was so silly of her not to tell him where she was going that night. Since she couldn't remember the name, and neither did Lily without her organizer, she thought it was insignificant.

"What happened after I was out?" she asked, determined to know the truth. Surreptitiously, she surveyed the small room. The windows provided little cover for the sky. It was night time. There was no furniture. The room felt like a legion of ghosts lived here.

"There were o-others," he tried to say. For the first time, he was stuttering. With pain? With Hunger? "The Romanian coven,"

"Ahh... so our guest of honour has awakened," a low voice said. From the shadows emerged a tall dark figure. He was beautiful, his sparkling eyes crimson and his milky blonde hair short. The long dark coat he wore reminded him of grave watchers. "I see your body guard won't last another minute with you." His strange foreign accent sent shivers through her.

"Who are you?" Bella asked. "What have you done to him?"

"Forgive me, Miss. Swan. I am Cronus, born on 596 BC, Athens, Greece; died 429 BC." He smiled a misty, welcoming smile. "Or you could say, that I was immortalized that year. Whatever suits you."

"And as to your body guard, we have done him no harm. I even offered him a piece from my meal, but he wouldn't eat. So, my lady, it is your fault why he cringes at your touch."

"I'm fine," Edward reasoned, breathless. His lips were close to the color of his skin.

"He needs blood," Bella whispered, looking at him desperately. And then, she switched her gaze back to Cronus. "You have to give him animal blood. Now."

Cronus cocked his head to one side. It was such an irrational thing for a human to do. He had expected Isabella Swan, author of _Twilight_, to be somewhat used to his kind. But he did not expect her to be so naive. Was she not scared of him? It was difficult to accept that this human was not even trembling in fear. "Oh, so that's where your inspiration comes from. I assume, then, that this is Edmund. Flesh and blood." He chuckled. "No pun intended."

"Please," Bella pleaded, "he's weak. He needs blood."

"The mind-reader won't die, don't worry. It'll do us better when he's all weak like that. No telling what he can do if he regains his strength. Might even rush you out of this place." His hands were snug in his pockets. "I can't blame him, though; You smell uncharacteristically... sweet."

"Please," she pleaded, "I'll give you whatever you want." Edward squeezed her hand, urging her to stop.

"Now, that," he said, turning around, "is a good leverage on your part." And then he left.

"Wait!"

She would have followed him, but she couldn't just leave Edward. She touched his face. His eyes were looking at her as if he were a soldier who failed to protect his queen. "Don't worry." His hands smoothed away the hair from her face. "They won't hurt you." Then his gaze focused on something behind her.

She whirled around and saw four immortals looking, with their blood-red eyes, behind her, smiling pleasantly.

"I have been so looking forward to meeting you, Isabella," the woman with long dark curly hair, said. She had Etruscan features, sharp, defined. Her clothes were made of black leather, tight and fitting. "Athena."

Bella recognized the red-haired woman. She was one of the servants. Slowly, she moved closer to her, bent to her knees and surveyed Bella's right arm. She couldn't believe she hadn't even noticed that she was wounded. No wonder Edward couldn't concentrate.

"Edward did a fine job with this one. It's clean," she said, her voice was friendly. "My name is Calypso." Calypso was wearing a modern style of clothing. All black.

"Master Stefan and Vladimir will be here soon, Isabella," the other man said. "You had best be ready. For now, be assured that you are safe with us."

"And Edward?" she asked. She hated that she had to rely on these strangers for Edward's well-being. But she had no choice.

"It will depend on your cooperation, Miss.," he replied. He would've been such a charming man, Bella thought. His brown hair, almost the same color as hers, were warm and friendly. But he exuded an unrelenting authority, a kind of strength that knew that failure wasn't an option.

One by one the vampires left, until only Calypso remained. She smiled at her again, probably trying to ease her anxiety. That was futile. "He's Demeter, right hand to our masters. That's just how he is, don't take it personally."

"It doesn't matter."

She stared at her for a moment. "You're very different, Isabella. From all the humans I've met, I mean."

"Humans that are in their graves, I'd bet."

Calypso's laughter was like the ringing of bells. Melodious.

"Very different," she concluded. From out of nowhere, Bella's stomach growled loudly.

"Very hungry, too," Calypso added. "Dinner is served downstairs. Feel free to join us."

"I'm not sure I could survive another one."

"Well, if it makes you feel better, unlike Edward, you'll die of starvation."

"Not for another three days, I won't. By then, I wouldn't be here."

"What makes you so sure that you won't be here anymore?"

"I've got a hunch."

"Reckless _and_ stubborn," she said, standing up swiftly. "Now that's a dangerous combination. Oh well, suit yourself." She left.

Bella turned to Edward again.

"You have to eat, Bella," he whispered. "You have to keep your strength."

"I don't trust them."

"They're the ones who need you. That's why they won't hurt you."

"For now. And what happens when they get what they want?"

"I-I'm not sure." He sighed. This time, he mouthed the words. "But you have to eat something soon, or it'll be harder to escape. They can hear us." Bella read in his lips. Then, his long fingers touched the dusty floor and started writing.

"We'll escape once we know exactly what they want from you. When their masters come, find out their plans, pry for information."

She looked up at him and nodded. "You need strength, though."

"Don't worry about me, I've lasted longer without human blood. It's just, with you here, it becomes a thousand times more complicated to resist. I don't know if it's the fact that we haven't been together for a long time, but I think you smell sweeter now than you did last time."

She gulped. She wished so hard it wasn't the meds talking. Even now, in the brink of uncertainty, she couldn't bring herself to tell him of her sickness, that all this protecting is worthless because she's going to die anyway. But she hoped. Hoped against hope that he would change her, not out of sympathy or pity, but out of love.

Three knocks echoed across the room. Edward hastily erased the words in the dust. Calypso stood by the door. "It's time," she said, simply.

Bella stood up carefully, reluctantly releasing Edward's cold hands. "I'll be back," she promised. Then she turned and walked towards Calypso. "I'm ready."

Calypso had no idea how a human could, so calmly, walk right up to her and silently follow her downstairs. Isabella Swan's smell was truly enticing. Medicine, could it be? Her mind started to wonder.

Bella followed Calypso to a small room. The wood of the walls were old and creaking. The ghost of the house still lingered. In the room, there were three vampires sitting: Demetri, Cronus and Athena. Demetri gestured her to sit across the table and Calypso to take the seat beside him.

Everything seemed like de ja vu. This was exactly how the Volturi did it.

She didn't even notice that across the room there was another vampire. She could only see his back. He was short and had black shiny hair. His skin was almost translucent. He looked very, very old. He turned to face her the second she stopped moving forward. "Good evening, Isabella."

And then another vampire came to her from behind her. She jerked at the sound of his voice and shrieked. "We have been waiting for you." His hair was Ash blonde, it was almost pale gray. He was just as tall as the other man. He was so close; she could clearly see his burgandy eyes shining brightly. He had closed the door behind her.

Her breathing accelerated. Genuine fear rippled through her skin. It was now obvious to the others that she was scared. She swallowed bravely. "What do you want from me?"

"Is it not considered rude to ask a question to someone you haven't even met formally?" the blonde said.

"Is it not considered rude to lock a guest in an attic?" she countered.

"Touché," he nodded.

"Smart one, isn't she, Vladimir?" The blonde vampire moved closer, she stepped back. "I'm sorry." He smiled. "You smell good."

Bella gulped.

"Now, now, Stefan. Business before pleasure." Vladimir circled the table and joined Stefan who was presently tracking Bella's every step. She could feel every eye on her. All of them were just waiting for her to slip.

"You haven't answered my question."

"So impatient," said Vladimir.

"Impatience implies that there is no time," Stefan continued.

"To accomplish something, to finish something." They were finishing each other's sentences.

"A human trait, so singularly inconsequential."

"Perfectly understandable, naturally. These creatures are bound by time, such a fleeting concept."

"One that need not bother us, of course." Stefan paused briefly. "Humans," he said in a tone that bothered Bella. It was as though he were superior over humans. Like he had to forgive such 'inconsequential' necessities of one.

"They can be so feeble minded."

This was getting downright irritating. "What do you want from me?" Bella asked, one more time.

They smiled amiably. "First you must know who we are, Isabella, so that your primitive mind can understand," Vladimir continued. "I am Vladimir and he is my brother, Stefan. And we are The First."

"Excuse me?"

"We are the first vampires, Isabella. You are looking at the only witnesses to this dying earth. We are as old as the world itself. The venom that pulses through our veins is the fountain from which every immortal spring from. Truly, the blood of royalty."

"We are the natural rulers of this world," Stefan said. "Until about fifteen hundred years ago when another coven came. From here." He gestured at the walls of the room "Here in the skirts of the Roman empire. The Volturi emerged in power."

"And they took from us what is unrightfully theirs now."

"Power."

"But they are weak leaders. They let history dissolve the truth of our existence into mere legends." He spat at the last word. "Mythical beings."

"The stuff of fairytales." Stefan pounded at the wall beside him. It broke effortlessly. "But no more."

"For years we have been building an empire that would rival theirs."

"And we will take back, what was taken from us." The determination and passion was clear in Stefan's burgundy eyes.

"The time has come to start the rebellion." Vladimir eyes shined. "Thanks to you."

"What?" Bella exclaimed. She was truly frightened now. She was shaking all over. "What do I have to do with anything?"

"Thanks to you, Isabella, the humans have started to believe. We have realized our problem before, why we were so easily usurped from our position."

"It was because we were feared, you see," Stefan continued. "We were monstrous rulers. Killing at will. Taking lands at will. Burning homes at will."

"Because we believed we owned everything. And we did, actually. We were Gods!"

"We _are_ Gods," Stefan corrected. "Power was given to _us_."

"Right," Vladimir agreed. "But now it is a different story. Because of you, our kind has been viewed differently. We are no longer monsters in their eyes. We are creatures of the dark, beautiful -" he stepped closer to her "Irresistible." Moving one step more farther.

"Loved," Stefan continued. "Revered."

"You guys have been reading too much of Machiavelli." This is not the best time to be making crude remarks but she thought if she played it light, they won't play the vicious murdering villains they are.

Stefan chuckled. "He tasted good, I'll give you that."

"Huh?" was all she could say.

This time it was Vladimir who chuckled. "Which brings us to you, Isabella. Our rebirth into this new world you have created has shed light to different ways we can conquer. 'Soft power', you leaders call it."

"We will be loved."

"We will be bowed upon."

"Your kind, so enticed with the idea of immortality, would accept us without question of any other motives."

"Not to mention," Vladimir added, "that we are gorgeous beings straight from the characters of their favorite book."

"So what do you need me for?" Bella had to ask. She was pretty sure the speech was coming to an end. "If you're going to say 'thank you' you needn't have gone through the trouble."

"You, my dear, have become a symbol to them," Stefan answered. "You, then, will be the perfect person to introduce us."

"What do you mean?" Bella said, incredulous. "I can't just take you to a book convention; you'll scare the living daylights out of people."

"Ah but the point is," Vladimir reasoned, "they will see us for what we are. Heroes and heroines straight from their imagination. Living, breathing vampires."

Stefan chuckled. "No pun intended."

"And the best part is," Vladimir said, his eyes gleaming in excitement, "they couldn't do anything about it because it will expose our kind further."

"That little witch, Jane, should've killed you when she had the chance. If you were dead, our plan wouldn't have had the same effect."

"Most fortunate for us, isn't it, Stefan? The winds are finally on our side."

"By the way," Stefan said to Bella, "you can't complain."

"When has anyone ever listened, anyway?"

The vampires chuckled in unison. "Funny little girl," the ancients sang.

Great. Just great, Bella thought as Calypso led the way back to Edward. It had been the strangest dinner she had ever experienced. While she was munching on a bland dish of chicken, they had all simply watched her. If that wasn't creepy, she didn't know what was.

Bella couldn't decide which was the better of the two evils. On one hand, there are the vampires that want her dead, but who would leave humanity alone. Bothering only when they need to feed. On the other, there are the vampires that want her alive, but who would dazzle mankind with their mystery thereby reinstating their former position as 'rulers of the world' slash 'gods.' All the while enslaving their subjects with absolute relentless tyranny.

Yup, that about sums it up.

Bella briefly thought of her fans. She was suddenly curious if the Romanian's plan would work. She thought of the fan religion, _Crawfordism_. She thought of all the hype about the movie talks. She thought about the websites and fan communities.

One of these days, she was going to have to stop being reckless.

* * *

The minute Calypso closed the door. Edward weakly stood up and rushed to her.

"Are you okay?" he asked, his voice was so comforting. "Did they keep their promise? Did they hurt you?"

She knew she didn't have to answer. Edward was already examining her hand, checking surreptitiously if there was another cut somewhere. Then he looked up to the window. Bella understood.

It took so much of his diminishing strength to carry her and silently jump out the window. It was one of the hardest things he'd done. But he did it. The house wasn't that big, anyway. And Bella wasn't heavy either.

He ran swiftly through the streets. Sunlight was finally breaking through the clouds. And he knew the immortals wouldn't be able to go out yet, even if they wanted exposure. He had, naturally, heard everything that went on downstairs. Every plan has to be executed in the right time. And without Bella, they couldn't take the next move.

"Edward," Bella murmured to his ear. "The sun," she reminded him.

"Farther," he breathed, his strength wavering. "We have to go farther."

"No, you can't bear anymore. We have to stop."

She was wriggling uncontrollably. Stubborn as hell. He obliged, turning into a narrow street where the light hadn't pierced the walls.

He carefully seated her on the floor. His breathing was ragged. The scent of her blood was singing to him, sweet harmonious melody. He shook his head, clearing all malevolent thoughts away.

He sighed and took a seat beside her.

"We have to get inside. Let's look for a house or something. Some shade. Anything." She stood up, searching the long empty streets of Volterra.

"Edward?"

"I can't stand."

"We need to find you something to drink." Now she was looking around for something. "Where are all those mongrel dogs when you need one?"

"Don't worry about it, Bella." He tried to stand up. But he couldn't. The thirst was burning, consuming every part of him. But he was still in control.

He had to be. Bella's life depended on his ability to control the monster in himself.

"Edward," she said, her voice was rough in anxiety. She kneeled in front of him. He smiled at her, telling her that it was going to be fine. And then, her hand started untying the bandage he set on her right arm.

"What are you doing?" he asked. She successfully removed the whole thing off. "Don't be stupid." Then she pressed on her wound, urging it to open. Blood slowly coursed through her scarred skin. He was shaking his head in refusal. "Don't Bella..."

"If I were thirsty, would you give me water?" she said, leaning forward. The scent of her blood was maddening. "Don't answer that, I know you would."

She angled her hand towards his mouth. He managed to snap it away before the blood touched his lips. "It's dangerous, Bella."

"But if I'm the one with the water, if I have what you need, how could I refuse you?"

"I'm not asking you for anything."

"You don't have to."

And then, he couldn't fight any longer. She forced her hand to his lips.

"Don't bite," was the last thing he heard her say.

It was the sweetest honey, the most delicious blood in the world. And though he had refused it in the beginning, all his senses shattered in complete ecstasy at the taste of her blood. There was no stopping him. He had all the time in the world. Nothing to stop him.

The blood poured like ice water on a summer's day, only much, much more refreshing. The more he took from her, the stronger he got. His senses were reeling. He wanted more.

Who was this girl? the monster in him said. He should have done this earlier. Nothing could ever compare to euphoric effect it had on him. He felt as though he had always been drinking water, but now he was tasting wine. And not just any wine; the rarest wine.

He didn't stop. He couldn't stop.

He could feel his prey slipping into unconsciousness, slipping into death no doubt.

Death?

Suddenly he heard voices. A girl's voice. A stranger's voice.

"_I thought you were supposed to be pretending I don't exist, not irritating me to death…"_

"_So you are trying to irritate me to death? Since Tyler's van didn't do the job?..."_

"_You are so pushy!..."_

What is this? he thought. Who is this?

"_I'm going to run over Tyler Crowley tomorrow before school..."_

"_He's telling everyone that he's taking me to prom — either he's insane or…"_

"_You're always crabbier when your eyes are black — I expect it then…"_

"_I tried to flirt — it worked better than I thought it would..."_

"_Don't laugh — but how can you come out during the daytime?..."_

His eyes flashed open as he remembered her cheerful smiles. Bella…

"_I feel very safe with you.."._

"_I decided it didn't matter…"_

"_It doesn't matter to me what you are…"_

"_I didn't like it. Not seeing you. It makes me anxious, too..."_

"_I told you, it doesn't matter what you are. It's too late…"_

It's not too late, he thought.

And then, the ravenous monster couldn't believe it. Edward stopped drinking.

#

**R&R**


	7. Chapter 7

**Title: **Reckless  
**Author: marjorie16**  
**Fandom: **Twilight  
**Summary: **Edward leaves Bella in NM. She desperately needs to find him. So at the age of 19, she successfully writes and publishes a bestselling book, 'Twilight', to catch his attention. Unfortunately, not only does she catch his attention but also that of other vampires. And these immortals are not so happy about it.

_When you__'__re __"__forbidden to remember__"__ but __"__terrified to forget__"__, what do you do?_

You write.

What if it were all true?

* Third Person POV

CHAPTER 7

"You let her escape?!" Caius screeched. There was nothing more irritating than his prey escaping.

"I didn't let her escape!" Jane answered. "The servants! They weren't _our_ servants. They ganged up on me. And, and... there was Edmond! He was there! He's real!"

"What are you talking about, Jane?" Alec asked. Aro was seated silently across the room.

"Edmond is real."

"That doesn't really matter much, Jane," he said. "I meant about the servants. Are you implying that there are traitors among us."

"Yes."

"Ugh!" Caius bellowed. He looked at Aro. "You should have let me kill her."

Aro sighed. "I know."

"We're still going to Carlisle in the U.S.?" Caius asked.

"Definitely."

"And the girl?"

"Jane and Aro will take care of them."

The twins nodded. Finally, something exciting to do.

* * *

The sound of the car engine awoke her, and the pain from her right arm followed shortly. For a minute, she had that disturbing feeling of displacement, like she didn't remember where she was or how she got here. She felt so tired even if she had just gone from sleep. Squinting, she looked to her left.

"Edward?" she asked. He looked up at her. His eyes were filled with gloom. He opened his mouth as if to say something but she guessed he thought otherwise. He shifted his gaze back to the road.

"Edward, what's wrong?" Then, the pain in her arm stung like pins piercing her skin. She gasped and held her bleeding arm, now wrapped back up with cloth. Edward swiftly followed the movement. He looked like a tortured soul. His right arm slowly reached out to comfort her, but it stopped midway.

"Are you okay?" his velvet voice said. "You've lost a lot of blood."

Bella looked at her arm, breathed deeply then said, "It was worth it."

Edward's eyes closed, not minding the traffic, as if he felt guilty. And he did. He should not have drank from her. He was hell-bent on protecting her from those who mean her harm. Now, he realized that the more pressing issue is protecting her from himself.

"You have bruises everywhere," he said.

Bella gasped. She couldn't say anything for a while. He didn't know why. She sat there, resigned and silent. It was as if she was solving a math problem.

Bella was thinking of her health. It was true, she had lots of bruises now. She bruised easily, yes, but that's not what worried her. One of the symptoms of leukemia included severe bruising. Whether something hit her or not, she would bruise. The alarming part of all this was, she needed medicine. Now.

Normally, she could go without the medicine for days, but she had exhausted her energy sternly the past twenty-four hours. She needed to go back to her apartment and take her medications. "W-Where are we going?"

"To the hospital." He glanced at her briefly. She was wide-eyed.

"No! No! No!" she screamed. ""I'm not going anywhere near a hospital!"

"Bella, what's wrong?" he asked skeptical. "You need to get to a hospital."

"No! I don't want to go there!" It was not that she was afraid of needles. In fact, that fear had gone. She had been near needles for more than a year. She was used to people piercing her skin, drawing blood from her, admitting her to hospitals. It was all part of the drill.

But now, if she went to a hospital, everyone, especially Edward, would know the truth: she's dying. Tears started forming in her eyes as she realized how precarious her life turned out to be. She could afford to be reckless, she thought.

"No! I won't." Then, looking for some logic to deflate him. "I … It would be predictable for the Romanians. I'm hurt. So naturally, you'd take me to the hospital and-" she swallowed hard, the pain was getting worse. Her breathing became hastier. "-and help me get well."

Edward paused, seeing the reason in her logic. He had been panicking beneath his controlled facade. All he thought about was keeping her safe. He was in no way equipped to provide her needs right now. The hospital seemed like the right way to go.

"You know I'm right," Bella said.

"But you're hurt."

"It doesn't hurt that much, I just need to rest for a while."

He could hear the lie in her voice. She was definitely hurting, and it was his fault. He was thinking of a possible compromise -- His vampire mind had no trouble.

"We'll go the hospital."

"But-"

"I'll get the necessities. You stay in the car. Deal?"

Bella was having trouble concentrating. "Deal." It was as good as it was ever going to get. She had to focus now. Her hands were trembling, she didn't know why, but she was sure that she needed some medical assistance.

She sighed, resigned. She closed her eyes. She felt drained. At some point Edward will find out about her secret. At some point she will have to choose. She was sure as hell not going to tell him she's sick without asking him to turn her. He'd do it out of pity. She wanted to know if he'd do it out of love, without him finding out about her sickness.

But there were risks here. If he didn't know, his love would be tested. Did he love her enough to let her be human, or did he love her enough to want to spend an eternity with her? What would Edward choose?

Bella opened her eyes. She felt like an actress getting ready to walk on the stage. She took the plunge, "Edward, do you love me?"

He looked at her questioningly. "More than my own life," he whispered. And that was the problem, he thought. He loved her so much he couldn't stay away from her. And now, look at what had happened.

There was a long pause. She thought briefly on what she would do if he'd refuse her again. What if she did tell him? Bella knew the answer to that, he'd think she wanted immortality to save her from imminent death, and not that she wanted eternity with him. No, she wouldn't tell him her secret.

She smiled at him. "I believe you," she answered. Then she decided to withdraw. She wouldn't risk anything for now. She wanted more time with him. She didn't want to admit it, but if he'd say no, she was going to make memories of him first. She rested her back on the cushion of the car seat.

Would he leave her when the danger was over and he didn't have to protect her anymore?

She looked at him, sighed and looked away. No, he wouldn't. He loved her. If then, he'd witness her withering away. She wondered if he'd change her then. No, she wouldn't allow him to see her that way. Briefly, she wondered when she was finally going to stop playing it safe. Edward had told her that she had been reckless. Possibly the most reckless person in the world.

But she knew she wasn't. At least, not when it mattered the most.

How ironic, she mused as Edward parked the car in front of the hospital, took a big coat from the backseat and wore it over his porcelain skin. He gazed at her for a moment and left. The most important lesson in her book was to risk anything and everything for true love. And she did. So far, she had let herself fall in love with someone so perfectly wrong for her. So beautiful that each moment felt like a mirage, an illusion, or maybe like chasing a rainbow, unattainable because it was ethereal, it existed in some place or dimension where she couldn't follow without his help.

Reckless suddenly seemed like a beautiful word, she thought as she dozed wearily.

* * *

"You let her escape!" Cronus roared.

"Yes," Demetri answered, his red eyes focused on the rising sun. Stealthy he searched the room for Calypso. When he spotted her, he was awestruck as he always was with her beauty. Her flaring red hair, sparkling skin and kind but accusing eyes.

"Why did you do that, Demetri?" she asked. "The masters will be angry."

"I already talked to them. They were pleased."

"I don't understand." Her eyes held so much concern, he wanted to kiss her. But maybe she'd refuse. After all, even if they had spent centuries together, they'd only been acquaintances ever since. She was a spoiled rich daughter of a Count who was so narcissistically in love with herself she begged him to make her immortal the minute she found out that he was a vampire. The girl wasn't even scared. It was that time that he knew she would never be able to love him the way he loved her. She was more in love with herself, more now that she's a picture of perfection.

"The masters wanted a good game, I gave it to them. The Volturi will hunt those two down like a pack of hungry lions. They won't even notice when we close in on them when the time comes."

"Wait," Athena interrupted. "Are you saying that it was a set up?"

Demetri nodded, looking at the sun once again.

"That's brilliant!" Cronus exclaimed. "We track the human down wherever they are, wait until the Volturi come in, and kill them. Sounds too simple, but I'll take it."

"Why didn't you tell me?" Calypso said. She felt a little betrayed.

He tore his gaze from the sun and looked at her. "You didn't need to know." It was odd when he looked at her that way. It was like he was being tortured and he hated her, like she was the reason why he was being tortured. What did she do to him? If only he could understand that she was in love with him, that he was the reason she wanted to become an immortal. Seven hundred years ago, she was a spoiled heiress who got everything she wanted. She was beautiful. She was rich. She wanted something, she asked for it and she would get it.

When she decided that the Earl of Angelstone, Lord Demetri, was the man of her dreams. She came up to him boldly and asked him to turn her into a vampire. And he had been indulgent. Probably because she was rich and had connections with the elite class, indeed she had been important for the masters. Her wealth combined with the Earl of Angelstone, fruited many triumphs and conquests for the masters. She and Demetri had, somehow, become partners.

And now, he had hidden something from her.

She supposed she could have argued further. But the look in his eyes, the strength there that she had always admired, stood like steel. How could she have hoped those eyes would one day shine with love?

She smiled at him serenely. "Whatever you say, Demetri."

Somewhere along the line, something went wrong. Why does he seem to hate her? Did she not give herself to him? She sacrificed her soul for him. She became one of the damned for him. What was wrong?

* * *

He was driving Bella to her hotel. She was fast asleep, dreaming again perhaps. Dreaming sweet dreams, escaping the reality of the perils of life. He gazed at her, mesmerized again. Her clothes were messy, her hair was wild, the circles below her eyes were dark -- somehow this picture looked perfect to him. She was perfect, alive, breathing, dreaming, growing, changing.

It was funny to him that she didn't even realize that the car was stolen or that he had bought clothes for the both of them. When she woke up a while ago, all she noticed was the pain in her arm and nothing else. _Silly Bella_.

But why was she looking at him that way earlier? It was like she was about to say something, and then decided not to. It was like she was keeping a secret and she was deciding whether to share it with him or not. Apparently, she had chosen not to.

He wondered why she asked him if he loved her. Wasn't it obvious? What could she be thinking? If he could only read her thoughts...

Then, Edward thought of Demetri. Like Bella, he couldn't read the mind of that vampire. It was interesting but potentially dangerous. They were lucky, he thought. They got away from the Romanians. For now. Pretty soon, the immortals will be swarming around them. The Volturi included.

Edward sighed.

Were there such things as destiny or fate? If so, why did he have to be the one with the eternally complicated life? Why did he have to be a vampire? Why did he have to fall in love with the most beautiful girl he had ever seen, and discover that he could not have her? That was his fate: to meet his true mate, only to cross paths with her at the twilight of her life, and when the sunshine colors the sky, her path would pass him by and his would stay in place.

That was the price of immortality; He would see everything he loved wither away one by one. But that was the beauty of it, he reasoned, everything is more beautiful _because_ it had an end, because there was something mysterious to go to, a resting place. A beautiful place. A place he couldn't go. A place he wished he could go to.

The one place he couldn't follow her. Bella.

She didn't know how or when, but at some point of the journey they had stopped and Edward had laid her down on the bed, dressing her wounds. She was finally feeling more like herself, her strength returning.

She heard Edward whispering in his phone. Probably making plans. She snuggled comfortably in the bed amidst the huge pillows.

And for the first time in a long time, she didn't have nightmares.

#

Review!

Sorry it took a long time. I finally have everything figured out. I know how this'll end already. It's a lot easier to write when you know what's going to happen next. Anyway, if you like this story, I advise you to look for it in Livejournal. My user name there is 'marjorie16.' Why? Because FFn is getting sloppy. I wasn't able to post this earlier because FFn won't let me. So if you don't want to miss anything, you can find this story there.

I hope this one is symbolic because the Demetri/Calypso parts are important to the grand scheme of things. Review, review, review!


	8. Chapter 8

**Title: **Reckless  
**Author: marjorie16**  
**Fandom: **Twilight  
**Summary: **Edward leaves Bella in NM. She desperately needs to find him. So at the age of 19, she successfully writes and publishes a bestselling book, 'Twilight', to catch his attention. Unfortunately, not only does she catch his attention but also that of other vampires. And these immortals are not so happy about it.

_When you__'__re __"__forbidden to remember__"__ but __"__terrified to forget__"__, what do you do?_

You write.

What if it were all true?

* Third Person POV

CHAPTER 8

The smell of pork shot through her nostrils, shocking her awake. Bella swiftly sat up in the bed, trying to remember what happened to her. She felt a disconcerting sense of displacement. And when the pain from her arm throbbed, the memories started flooding. Needles.

"Edward?"

And there he was, suddenly standing by the open door, wearing a black buttoned shirt and matching jeans. His eyes were sparkling with pleasure as he said, "I'm here. Are you feeling better?"

"What?" She jumped, mesmerized again by his beauty. "Oh yeah. I-I feel normal now. Thanks."

He smiled. "I'm glad. You've been sleeping for hours."

Bella's brows creased. Hours? She turned her head and saw the glittering lights of the city through the smooth glass. "What time is it?"

"Eight in the evening."

"Hmm…" She folded her arms as she stepped out of the bed. "Can I have my hand back?" she asked, acutely aware of the needles pierced through her skin.

Edward immediately came up to her and started removing the apparatus. His proximity sent shivers through her skin.

"Are you cold?"

"No," she whispered, looking up at him through her lashes thinking how things would have been if she were a vampire. He would not need to trouble himself with silly needles, or steal donated blood from the hospital.

"I bought you new clothes."

_Or buy clothes for me when mine are still packed here somewhere._

"You didn't have to," she said shyly. "I've got my own."

"I don't mind." He shrugged. "Bella, we need to leave the country."

Bella sighed. She had suspected as much. Then, a thought struck her. "Lily! Where's Lily? Oh God. With all the commotion that happened, I forgot about her. Where is she? Was she taken? Was she hurt. OH MY GOSH! The Volu-whatever! They're going to your place. To Forks, maybe. I heard them. Well, they're probably not going to find anything since you guys don't live there anymore, but still. He knows Carlisle or something. We have to warn them!"

"Bella, calm down. I heard it too. I've called Carlisle. Alice had a vision of that. They've split up. Esme, Carlisle and Rosalie. Emmett have gone down to South America. Alice and Japer are on their way here in Italy to assist us. As for Lily, she's fine." His soothing voice was comforting. Bella started to relax. "I told her to drive home when I went in the house. She's in her room right now. She kept asking for you every five hours."

"That sounds like Lily, alright." Then, at the most inopportune moment, her stomach growled.

He smirked. "Dinner for the human?"

She smiled back at him. _Just like old times_, she thought. "Dinner for the human," she agreed.

Two hours later, Bella stepped out of the shower wearing a comfortable white robe and stared at herself in the mirror. Finally, she had had a shower. After all the action yesterday, she was finally feeling refreshed and relaxed. Over dinner, Edward had explained the plan to her: to hide. Not that she had any complaints. Running away to all parts of the globe sounded like a cheerful idea to her because she'll get to stay with Edward. The thought made her smile. Of course, when Edward noticed, she didn't admit to anything.

But the thought also made her sad. The plan didn't include her transformation into anything. Experimentally, she pressed the bruises on her body. Maybe he wasn't thinking about changing her. Why could that be? She already knew for a fact that he loves her. What better motivation is there? She opened her pouch and took her pills. She'd have to secretly take these regularly so that Edward won't notice the physical effects of the cancer. She hoped, even though it was bad, that he had attributed her bruising to the way he had furiously drank from her that morning.

He drank from her.

Her blood flowed now in his veins, keeping him strong. It was a buoyant notion. Slowly, she stepped out of the steamy bathroom and felt the cold carpeted floor at the soles of her feet.

The first thing she saw was Edward. And he was staring at her. And she was wearing nothing but her bath robe.

For two long seconds, he simply stared. So the girl of his dreams was standing before him, clothed in nothing but a white robe. So what? So the smell of her sweet blood filled the room with exotic aromas so potent, it was like a garden. So what? So he wanted more than just to kiss her. So what? His kisses were dangerous to her.

"I'm sorry," he said, turning towards the door. "I should give you your privacy."

"Wait." Bella moved closer to him and held his hand, silently urging him to stay. "I don't mind. Stay."

He turned his face to hers. His eyes said it all. He was holding back, the struggle of taking control of himself raged fire in his eyes. "Don't tempt me - I can hurt you." But his eyes were saying the opposite.

"Do I?"

"What?"

"Tempt you?" If there was something she needed to know, she needed to know if Edward felt a desire for her. For once, she wanted his hormones, if he had some, to overcome his rational side.

He slid his hands off her prying fingers. "Yes. Very much. You smell so good after a shower." He leaned forward as if mindlessly smelling a garden of freesias. Then jolted back to reality, he moved away. "All the more reason to leave now."

It was at that moment of abandonment that Bella felt, once again, the chills of her nightmares. "You don't know how it feels, do you?" she whispered as the sound of wind in the trees echoed in her memories.

He paused at the door, looking back at her. "To what?"

"To want." She smiled serenely. "To want something so strongly you just can't resist," she clarified.

"I want you," he reasoned, opening the door further and walking closer to her. "I want you so much I don't want to kill you. Is that so bad?"

"And I want you so much I'd rather you killed me than to feel this … rejection for the rest of whatever time we have left. Is that so bad?"

'Time we have left?" he asked. "What are you saying? That we're not going to survive this? Bella, I will keep you safe. Whatever happens, I will always be here for you. I'll always keep you safe."

"You can't promise me anything, Edward," she said. "You can't promise me the future." She stepped closer to him, reaching for his hand. "Only the present. The now."

Edward couldn't answer. She was right. He wasn't sure of what to do at the moment. He definitely wanted more for her than to be one of the eternally damned, to be what he is. But then, that wouldn't be fair for her. He can't stay with her when she's human not only because he's dangerous, but also because he'd hold her back. If he stayed, she'd be in love with someone she can't have kids with, or grow old with. And surely, she wouldn't be able to find someone whom she could have all these things if he were with her.

It would be selfish on his part to ask her to join him, to be like him. If he were human, there would have been a place after this world. Some place of peace. A place he could give her. A better place to go than an eternity in his world of darkness.

A dark world that would probably not be so dark at all if he spent it with her. But that was just him. He couldn't expect Bella to feel the same way he did after what he had done to her, leaving her alone this past year.

"What if this moment is all we have? What if, in a minute, Jane or Demetri or Aro or Stefan burst through that door this morning?" Bella asked. "What if this is the last time we get to be together?"

And then, with appalling intensity, he realized that in the next minute, she could be gone from him. The pain stabbed him in numerous places in his body. Every muscle, every thought leaned away from that notion. All his life, and he was more than a century old, he had dealt with regrets. He regretted having been a danger to Bella. He regretted leaving her.

"I want you, Edward," she said, intensely. Her hands brushed his face. "So much," she whispered.

But most of all, he regretted this. Knowing that she loved him, knowing that she loved him so much she offered her own blood to save him, knowing that she loved him so much she was ready to risk her life tonight with a vampire. Knowing that she loved him this much, and knowing that he hadn't loved her back in anyway except refuse her, which is something she wouldn't count as loving.

He had been telling her that recklessness is dangerous. And now, he was finally realizing that recklessness may be dangerous, but feels like you're alive. He regretted so much. He had held back so much. And she had given so much of herself to him. It was time to be reckless.

"Please," she pleaded. "I love you."

He closed his eyes briefly. The seconds ticked away. She didn't know if she could bear another second. If she was going to die, either by the hand of fate or of her enemies, she was going to make every single second count. And in this second, there was nothing more she wanted than to have Edward touch her in a way he never had, love her in a way he never had.

He leaned forward, his forehead touched hers. "You have no idea what real wanting is, Bella," he whispered.

"Do you?"

"_Yes_." His brows creased, a powerful longing swept over him. "It's what I feel every time I see you." His hands moved down her spine. "And touch you." The arms that were wrapped around her grew tighter, pulling her closer. "And kiss you." Determination and strength of will colored his gaze. "I promise I won't hurt you."

Joy washed over her.

"I know. I trust you."

He chuckled. "At least one of us does."

And then, she couldn't clearly at all because his mouth as on hers, blotting out everything else around her except the knowledge that he wanted her and she wanted him.

The room disappeared as Edward carried her to the massive bed. The minute he lay her down gently, she felt a sudden jolt of uncertainty -- She didn't know what to do.

She looked up nervously into his unrelenting gaze, desire shining in them. She could feel her insides turning liquid. A deep heavy ache seized her lower body. And then, she knew with all certainty that this was _right_. Her shyness faded away as he slowly sank down onto the pillows beside her.

"I won't hurt you," he said, so softly, he probably didn't mean for her to hear. He touched her softly too, as though she were made of silk and moonbeams. His whisper was loud enough for her to hear, "I love you," as if he were convincing himself.

She smiled tremulously at him. There was only one way she could respond. She lifted herself up and reached for his lips. They were cold. They were perfect. They were _his_.

She wound her arms without hurry around his neck, "Edward."

He leaned further, pushing her against the cushions, caging her between his arms. "Bella," he murmured against her lips, the sound of her name in his beautiful velvet voice sent a ripple of excitement through her.

It was a surrender. Both his and hers.

He broke the kiss suddenly. Then, so tenderly, it was as if she were the most fragile thing in the world. He lowered his head and kissed the soft vulnerable curve of her throat.

Bella arched convulsively in reaction, twisting to get closer to him. He moved his head to the curve of her hip and squeezed gently.

He was so strong, she thought. He could break things with those hands. But she knew he would never hurt her. Never. She closed her eyes, savoring the feel of his touch on her bare skin.

His cool breath left a trail of fire across her skin, down her throat, the valley between her breasts. And then, untying the knot of her bathrobe with his teeth, like unwrapping a present. He went down until she was finally rid of robe altogether. It was as if he were smelling her, and he took his time in doing it.

Lower.

Lower.

Lower.

She sucked her breath in and pulled him to her lips. The change in him was instantaneous. More intense and demanding. Bella fumbled urgently with his shirt, needing to feel his bare skin beneath her palms. He did not resist her searching hands, but he did not aid her either. When his shirt finally parted, she splayed her fingers through it, entranced by the hard muscled contours of his body.

Perfect. A man straight out of her wildest dreams.

She was on fire, astounded by the whirlwind of desire that tore through her as his hands explored her body, kneading it. It was an incredible sensation. This was what the poets called passion, she thought as she clutched closer to him. Her breathing ragged.

His sensitive fingers slid between her legs, searching the damp, hot, aching place. Her heart pounded in her lips. "Edward?"

"I'm right here." He lowered his head to drop random kisses across her midsection. "I won't hurt you." His palm was warm between her legs, teasing.

"_Edward_."

He didn't appear to notice her. She knew she needed something; she just wasn't sure what it was. It was taking her to the edge of sanity. Only Edward knew the way.

Experimentally, she lifted her hips against his questing hand. She was breathless with the onslaught of sensation coursing through her, she barely heard his voice.

"You don't know how long I waited for this." All the while his hand stayed pressed between her thighs, moving gently against her. "I want you so much," he breathed. "But it's not safe."

Bella immediately tensed, fearing he might let her go. She didn't want to stop. The pleasure was maddening, heartbreakingly so if he stopped.

"I can't seem to stop myself," he said against her mouth. His voice became husky, rough with passion, if velvet could be rough. He strobed his tongue into her mouth.

She moaned as she heard the rasp of metal on metal and knew that he had unfastened his jeans. A strange pulsing tension was budding within her as he parted her legs and settled himself between them. She was completely open to his touch.

"Wrap your legs around my waist," he said into her hair.

She obeyed. The new position opened her further to him. She could feel the bulge of his erection. He stroked her gently.

Bella cried out, clinging to him as if her life depended on it. She forgot everything. This man that was holding her wasn't a monster. He wasn't a vampire. He was a man. And he loved her.

"I love you," she whispered.

"Look at me." Edward brushed his lips across her forehead. "No matter what happens, Bella, I will protect you."

Her gaze met his and she nearly dissolved completely beneath the searing heat he saw in his golden eyes. He thrust himself into her with a slow, tender, very calculated movement of his body.

Then, he sheathed himself completely within her, filling her to the core. Something inside her threatened to explode. She could barely breathe.

"So soft," Edward whispered. His forehead rested on hers as he waited for her body to accommodate itself to him.

He was inside her.

In this moment, they were one.

He pulled out slightly and then pushed slowly back into her. Bella shuddered, her perspiration thick. Her body clenched tighter around him.

"That feels so good," Edward's voice was tight and thick.

Bella dug her nails into his shoulders. Then, she lifted herself cautiously, testing the length and breadth of him. They fit together perfectly, like pieces of a puzzle. The weight of him was crushing her into the sheets.

He gritted his teeth. "I love you so much, Bella."

And then, something exploded inside her. The tension that gripped her so tightly a moment earlier had finally found its release. Her body convulsed around him. Ripples of pleasure began.

"Beautiful," he said.

Edward rode the tremors with her, thrusting hard and fast into her body, but she felt no pain, only pleasure. His every muscle, rigid. The ancient bedsprings groaned loudly, rhythmically in protest. Seconds later, she heard Edward's hoarse shout of exultant, triumphant release.

For a few rare, glittering seconds, he thought he heard his dead heart beat.

Perfect.

#

Hope you enjoyed! Review please!

LJ account: 'marjorie16'


	9. Chapter 9

**Title: **Reckless  
**Author: marjorie16**  
**Fandom: **Twilight  
**Summary: **Edward leaves Bella in NM. She desperately needs to find him. So at the age of 19, she successfully writes and publishes a bestselling book, 'Twilight', to catch his attention. Unfortunately, not only does she catch his attention but also that of other vampires. And these immortals are not so happy about it.

_When you__'__re __"__forbidden to remember__"__ but __"__terrified to forget__"__, what do you do?_

You write.

What if it were all true?

* Third Person POV

CHAPTER 9

The first thing she felt was his fingertips tracing random patterns across her skin. She sighed but didn't open her eyes. She could feel the sheets enveloping their bodies. No part of his body was touching hers, only his fingers. She, on the other hand, was hugging the pillow that separated them. She felt great, satisfied but most of all, peaceful. She would remember this night for as long as she lived. The thought made her brows crease.

"Are you awake?" Edward said. His cool breath brushed her face.

"No." She smiled then, felt him move closer to her, kneading her arms. Carefully, he kissed her forehead and held her in his arms. She was, now more than ever, the most precious thing in his world.

Neither wanted the moment to end. They held each other close until a loud knock disturbed them.

"Lily is really getting on my nerves."

"You don't have to answer it."

And he wouldn't have if the knock hadn't grown louder. Reluctantly, he broke the embrace, grabbed his jeans and went to answer the door.

"Boy howdy." Lily's eyes widened as she took in the sight of Robert Patterson half-naked. She gulped. "I-is M-Miss. Swan awake?"

"Lily?" Bella's sweet voice echoed in the room. And then Lily saw her. Bella was wearing nothing but a Navy blue buttoned shirt.

"Boy howdy." Everything became apparent. Lily could not begin to form a coherent sentence.

"Everything's okay here, Lily. I'm all right."

She moved closer to Edward, locking her left arm around his waist. His right arm closed over her shoulder tenderly.

"Bella won't be attending any more conventions or interviews anymore, Lily," Edward said, reading the chaotic thoughts running through her head.

"How did you --? Wait, what? She has a book fair to go to tomorrow. They're all waiting for her. Her fans, her investors, even the Hollywood people will be there. It's an important event."

"She won't be going anywhere but back to Phoenix."

Bella looked at him questioningly. But she didn't argue. He was trying to keep her as safe as possible.

"Phoenix? Is there an emergency?"

"No, no, no," Bella corrected. "I just want to go home. Italy's great but, I --" She looked to Edward for some help. After all this time, she still couldn't make up a plausible excuse.

"She's not feeling well," Edward continued.

A second later, Bella's eyes darkened in shocking disbelief. Her mind short-circuited. She couldn't speak. Did he know? How could he have known?

"Not feeling well?" Lily exclaimed. "Do you take your medicine as instructed by your mother, Miss?"

Edward looked at Bella swiftly then at Lily, reading her thoughts. He tensed. "Yes. Bella, do you take your medicine regularly? Like your mother said?"

Bella played it cool and swallowed loudly. "Yeah. As a matter of fact, I just took some." She shrugged, trying to lighten the atmosphere. Ignoring Edward staring at her, she said, "So, Lily, I need you to schedule a flight to Phoenix tomorrow morning. Give my regrets to my appointments tomorrow and for the rest of the book tour in Italy." She paused, the tension unfurling.

"We're already booked," Edward interrupted. His eyes still locked on her. But she still refused to look back at him.

"Well then, that's great." Bella smiled at Lily. "Lily, do you remember the vacation Cathy keeps nagging me about?"

"Yes, Mrs. Spencer mentions that constantly, yes."

"Tell her I'll take one now."

"But this is short notice. There's a lot to go through before you disappear in the public eye. Miss. Swan..."

"You heard what she said," Edward's voice commanded. He sounded mad. "She wants a vacation, she'll take one."

At that, Lily couldn't protest. "What am I supposed to tell the media?"

Edward started to close the door. "Tell them there's a family thing going on. Very personal. Can't be disturbed." Then the door shut behind him.

"Are you sick?" he asked without preamble.

Time to decide. "N-no."

"What was that medicine Renee wanted you take regularly?"

She supposed she could take the lie back. "It's for my headaches. I've been having serious migraines since the dawn of time. And --" she gulped, " --I've been having nightmares constantly. I don't sleep well at night."

"Hmm... it's not that serious then," he stated, looking back again at the image of a very worried Renee reminding Lily, yet again, to remind Bella to take her pills. Maybe Renee was just very concerned about her only daughter. That was reasonable. "Okay... why didn't you tell me?"

Edward put his arm around her and unconsciously kissed her cheek lightly. She felt his tension ease. "It didn't come up. Plus now I can sleep through the night with you around. The nightmares didn't come tonight."

He chuckled, then lifted her up and carried her back to the big bed. "Don't worry. I'll always be here to keep them away."

"Deal?"

"Deal." He kissed her soundly against the pillows. He had to be careful with her. He had pushed his self-control to the limit tonight. So far, he'd done well. He was proud of himself for that. He broke the kiss and propped himself up to see her flushed face. A blush painting her cheeks.

She wound her arms around his neck. "What are you thinking?" she asked.

"That's _my_ line."

"I'm sorry if you feel robbed, but you have a rather odd look on your face."

"I was just thinking that I'm the luckiest man on the face of the planet, which is pretty ironic since we're probably the most wanted couple on the face of the planet."

Bella glanced away for a second, and then looked at him straight in the eyes. "There's a solution to all this you know."

"Oh really?" He kissed the tip of her nose. "And what would that be?" He sprayed more kisses on her face.

She chuckled, hoping against hope that her voice wouldn't break. "You could bite me."

Edward stopped. The seconds passed. They simply looked at each other. Then, he smiled. "That wouldn't be practical right now." Then, he lay down on her side, looking at the patterns of the ceiling.

"But would you do it?" Bella propped herself up on one side. "Would you change me?"

He was still not paying attention to her. It was getting irritating. And then, to her surprise, he smiled at her and said, "Maybe."

"Maybe?" She gasped. It wasn't a yes, but it wasn't a no either. "What do you mean, maybe?"

"I want to make something official first. After that, we'll see."

"I'm confused. Is that a good thing or a bad thing?"

"A little bit of both. Now go to sleep, we've got a long day tomorrow."

With that Bella couldn't argue. She felt as weak as she always does these days. She needed her sleep to revive her strength and hopefully, not seem like a dying person. Edward wrapped his arms around her and she slept peacefully for the rest of the night.

* * *

"Bella!" Alice stormed inside the hotel room like a predator pouncing on her prey.

"Alice!" Bella was just as excited but the strength of Alice's arms around her was becoming increasingly uncomfortable. "Hey, take it easy!"

"Alice, stop crushing her." Edward moved closer to ease Alice's over-excited embrace. "What took you so long?"

But Alice didn't answer. She simply looked at Edward, no doubt answering his question in her mind. To Bella's surprise, Edward smirked and looked away. She wondered what is was, but knew that she wasn't going to get any answers any time soon.

Bella turned to Edward's brother who was standing next to Alice. "Hey Jasper, it's been a long time."

"Bella, I---" he started. "I'm extremely sorry for... for attempting to --"

"Don't worry about it. It's water under the bridge."

"If there's anything I can do for you, anything at all. Please don't hesitate."

"Oh yeah? Would you bite me if I asked you to?"

"Bella," Edward warned.

"What?" she said. "He said anything."

Jasper chuckled. It seemed very bizarre to him that a human could lightly say this. And after what Bella has gone through, he couldn't imagine her smiling this way, looking happy. He wondered why her countenance didn't match with her mood. He could feel her tension beneath the calm facade. "Unfortunately, Bella, if I bit you, I wouldn't be able to stop."

"Hmm..." She thought silently. "But if you could stop, would you bite me?"

"Yes," Jasper answered. "But you have to be sure. There's no going back if I turn you."

"Thanks, Jasper." Bella smiled at him. "What about you, Alice?

"Bella, would you please stop asking every vampire to bite you already?" Edward said. "We talked about this."

"You gave me a maybe. That's hardly a certainty."

"We'll talk about this again later. I'll get your bags and we'll be off."

"I'll come with you, Edward," Alice said.

Bella wondered what Alice wanted to tell Edward. She obviously wanted to get him alone. Jasper gestured her outside the room. It was time to leave. She reluctantly stepped out of the room.

"Jasper!" Alice called from behind. "Wear your shades outside. You've got company."

Jasper nodded and put on a pair of dark glasses. Then he pulled out a long white scarf that complimented his jacket and wrapped it around his neck. Next, there was this big fashionable hat that he put on. It surreptitiously hid his face. Bella realized that he was concealing his skin that would surely sparkle outside. Bella looked at a nearby window. It wasn't that sunny. But it wasn't that cloudy either.

"Are you serious?" Alice asked. Her eyes were filled with intensity.

"Yes."

"Well, finally!" she exclaimed. "How many times have I told you that you should have changed her before. See? You held out for so long when you should have done it ages ago."

"I know that," Edward said. "It's just that it felt wrong to demand this of her at that time. But now, after last night. There's no going back, Alice. She's my imperative to live. Now more than ever."

"And you won't assure her now because?"

"I want to marry her first?"

"I knew it!" She bursted. "You'd do it the old-fashioned way, won't you?"

"Yes. I'm going to ask Charlie's permission and everything. But first, I have to get things sorted out first."

"I don't know, Edward. We're caught between a war that has been going on for fifteen hundred years here. I think it'll be better for Bella to become an immortal now. She'll be harder to kill and easier to take care of."

"But she'll be uncontrollable," he reasoned. "A new born is hard to educate at such short notice. We'll just have to take extra precautions. I'm going to stay with her no matter what, just to keep her safe."

"That reminds me. Carlisle, Esme and Emmett and Rosalie are in South America. If you're going to Forks to ask Charlie for Bella's - as they say in the nineteen hundreds - hand in marriage, we're going to have to change our plans. I can see that marrying her is the first thing you'll do when you walk out that house with Charlie's approval."

"Can you see that far already? Is he going to approve?"

"No, that part's still blurry. But I can see that marrying her is just about everything you can think about. And so, it wraps your whole future to that idea. But I can't ascertain anything yet."

"Okay, this is all set." Edward effortlessly carried Bella's luggage out of the room. "What's that you're thinking of, Alice?" he said as he read the blurred images of Bella in her mind.

"I keep seeing these possibilities for Bella's future," Alice said as she followed Edward out. "It's been bothering me. I've had images of her dying in so many different ways. One in the hospital, one in the woods, one in a big old house, one in a big open space with a lot of audience. Ugh. I really don't understand it all. It's just that, my visions imply that she's not going to last any longer, Edward."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, I don't see her not dying."

"I already told you that I'd turn her."

"Yes, I can see that too. But the other futures are clearer than that. My other visions of her dying are more probable at the moment than the future with you."

"Maybe that's got something to do with the Volturi and the Empire. We're going to get through this. I won't allow anything bad to happen to her."

"I'm really glad you're finally living it out, you know. In the old times, you would have blamed yourself for everything and deny yourself your own happiness just to give her hers."

"It's different now. She and I -" Edward remembered the last night "- we can't be separated now."

* * *

"Good evening, Chief Swan. My name is Jane. This is my twin, Alec."

"Oh, hi there. Are you lost? Where are your parents?"

"They've abandoned us," Alec said. His eerie voice was even colder than the night. "We're hungry."

"Well, come on in. I don't have a hot meal inside but I'd bet I could fix you two something up."

And when he opened the door wider and gestured them to go inside. It was too late for him. The monsters didn't waste any time. The door closed behind softly. The blood spilled across the floor. And throughout his futile struggle, no one heard a sound.

"This is even easier than the mother," Alec said.

"I wouldn't say that," Jane countered. "The mother was harder to find but easier to kill."

#

I'm so sorry this took a long time. A lot of things happened this past month. I've been very busy. My beta's been busy. Basically, I haven't had time to "thicken the plot." Anyway, it's summer at our county. I'm officially an alumnae of my high school and I'm seventeen already. Yay! Since I have lots of time now, I've got a lot of writing lined up. Two fan fictions (one for Twilight and The Host), some originals. I already having something in progress. (Look for 'mirage16' at fictionpress{dot}com.)

Now, first. Please go over at my Livejournal account ('marjorie16') and answer a poll. It's crucial to the story line so please help me.

Second, I've posted the Prologue of my new fanfic for Twilight entitled Remembrance. And here's the summary:

**Title: **Remembrance  
**Author: marjorie16**  
**Fandom: **Twilight  
**Summary: **If there were such things as soul mates, then there are such things as past lives. And when Edward Masen became a vampire, his immortal soul became one with his body. But what of his soul mate? While he lives forever, her soul wonders from body to body, bound by the ties of mortality, always searching and never finding. Alone every single lifetime. After 108 years of solitude, he meets those brilliant chocolate-brown eyes for the first time--- again. Finally.

Show your love and comment!


	10. Chapter 10

**Title: **Reckless  
**Author: marjorie16**  
**Fandom: **Twilight  
**Summary: **Edward leaves Bella in NM. She desperately needs to find him. So at the age of 19, she successfully writes and publishes a bestselling book, 'Twilight', to catch his attention. Unfortunately, not only does she catch his attention but also that of other vampires. And these immortals are not so happy about it.

_When you__'__re __"__forbidden to remember__"__ but __"__terrified to forget__"__, what do you do?_

You write.

What if it were all true?

* Third Person POV

CHAPTER 10

"You know, this celebrity thing of yours, Bella, is getting a tad bit annoying," Alice said. Her chirping voice breezed through the airport like music. "Not to mention potentially dangerous, too."

Bella laughed. "I've always thought you would have liked being followed around by the paparazzi." She shrugged. "At least your clothes can be showed off."

"Oh, Bella, it's not that..." she told her as their group approached the luggage counter. "Do you realize that you and Edward just made the front page of _Daily Rome. _That picture was worth a thousand words, Bella. You, unconscious, being carried to a hotel by a guy who fits your hero in that book of yours. Big news, huh."

"I don't think there's any harm there," Bella murmured. From the peripheral, she could see Edward alert, searching for their enemies, she guessed. It all felt like the calm before the storm for her.

"It's just making us an easier target, that's all."

"They're boarding," Jasper said. Alice nodded. The future was so filled with uncertainties. Right now, three forces were against them. First, the insufferable Volturi who wanted to silence her forever for exposing their world. Second, the inescapable Romanians who wanted the opposite: to expose their world. And third, the fame that was brought by _Twilight_ --it was all her fault because she was the one who wrote it in the first place.

Edward held her hand and escorted her through the long passage silently. She just wished she couldn't hurt anyone else.

"Ohhh!" Alice exclaimed. She was seated with Jasper in front. Edward and Bella could hear her gasp from behind. Edward immediately stiffened. Bella had a fleeting vision that disaster has struck again. But her mind refused to process anything that might have resulted from that.

Edward looked at her. She was afraid to ask, but she had to. "What's wrong?"

He looked down, his golden eyes scorching. "I'm sorry," he whispered.

It felt like waves of blades were clawing up to her heart. The truth hadn't come, but it will. And as soon as it did, she would have traded her soul for the chance to correct it.

"Who?" she asked. It was definitely someone. In fact, she had a good idea who but she was half afraid that the minute she says the name, it would have to be true.

"Both."

"B-both?" she whispered, wide-eyed. "_Both_? Both!"

"Calm down, Bella." Jasper's head peered through the space between the seats. At that moment, the rush of calm swept through her. But it seemed to pass briefly. More blades were there as reinforcement, and the calming just didn't work the way it should.

She felt a curious sense of numbness - very much like the time when Edward left her in the forest. The noise was becoming silent. And she wondered if she was still breathing. She couldn't tell why she didn't feel gushes of air fill her lungs. But she was aware that she was gasping for it. She could see that people were rushing to her. She could see Edward's worried face as he struggled to comfort her. Seconds passed like eternity. His face was becoming blurry. And then she couldn't perceive anything at all.

Everything went black.

* * *

"She's opening her eyes," a sweet voice said. It was Alice.

"Take it easy, Bella," said another voice. Edward.

She opened her eyes and the light of the fluorescence pierced through her vision. There was a moment of displacement. But then, that sense of not knowing where you are or what happened passed as quickly as it came. The memories flooded her brain once again. "M-Melody?"

She was lying down. She felt something covering her mouth so she tried to remove it. Cold hands helped her as she tried to put it over her head and on her side. She sat up slowly. More hands helped her.

"Melody?" Alice asked. "Who's that?"

Bella could see that she was still on the plane. Several stewardesses were surrounding her. Edward kept saying "she's fine."

"My sister."

Edward's eyes briefly fluttered as he heard this. She had a sister! It reminded him of how much he had missed, how much time had passed. If only he had stayed, these things wouldn't have happened.

"Give me a sec," Alice said. Less than a second passed. "They're waiting for you to arrive."

"How much longer is this flight?"

"A couple more hours," she explained. "You don't look so good." She was holding Bella's hand and tightened it to let her know that she was there.

"Ow" Bella jerked her hand off Alice's tightening hands. "Sorry."

Alice, suspicious, took Bella's arm again. Her black long sleeves blouse made her skin look especially pale. Alice raised the length of cloth to her elbows. There she saw the bruises. "Bella."

"It's nothing." She felt so tired, and rested her head to the back of her seat. She closed her eyes and tried to think of nothing. If she thought of her parents' mangled bodies, she just wouldn't be able to function. Then she remembered something. "Who did it? Which of them did?"

"Volturi," Edward answered as he positioned Bella's chair in such a position that she would be more comfortable.

Again, Bella closed her eyes.

A thousand thoughts were running through Alice. She knew what Edward had done to Bella. He had drank from her. That could explain the bruises. Aside from that, they had done the deed. Sex with a vampire was surely not a bed of flowers. That could also attribute to the bruises. But Alice had done the math and Bella had been sleeping a lot. Maybe she was just tired. She was a human anyway. Humans had to rest.

But something didn't ring right when Alice looked back at her friend. There was something wrong... or at least, different. Maybe she was pregnant.

Edward nudged her seat. Her imagination was going wild. So she dropped her suspicions and settled comfortably on her chair. There were a lot of elements in the future that she was looking closely to. If she made one mistake or miscalculation, her whole family would be at risk.

* * *

The gruesome pictures of her parents' mangled bodies were too much to handle.

"Miss. Swan, do you have any idea of who could have done this?" the officer said.

She hoped her fragile voice would cover the lie. "N-no."

"Do you have any enemies or old flames?"

"No."

"Okay, Miss. Swan. You can go now. May I suggest that you keep yourself safe at all time? We seriously think that there's someone out there to get you."

"It looks like that, huh?" Bella was making an effort to sound like she didn't know anything. "My sister?"

"She's at your house with two of our officers," the man said.

"Can I go now?"

He thought for a moment. He was looking at her as if he doubted she was capable to stand. "Yes."

She needed medicine immediately. She could feel the strength in her body fading. This was such a wrong time to die. She admitted that it would probably be easier to die right now. Except for Edward of course. But it would be easier nonetheless. But what of Melody?

No, she couldn't die. No yet.

She stood up slowly and went out the door, out the building and into Edward's car. "Alice and Jasper?"

"They're already in the house."

"Right. That's good." Then she was silent.

He wanted to tell her things that would comfort her. But he couldn't find the words. What could he say? So he reached out his hand and caught her left hand. Her fingers interlaced through his. She sighed and closed her eyes. It was alright. She wasn't mad at him. She was just sad.

Probably regretting that she ever met him. But he wasn't going to think about that. He trusted her. He drove the car mindlessly towards the darkened streets of Phoenix.

Edward remembered something that Alice had said, _"__Yes, I can see that too, but the other futures are clearer than that. My other visions of her dying are more probable at the moment than the future with you.__"_

He shook his head of such dark thoughts. He knew for certain that the only future he could ever want and have was a future with her.

* * *

"We need to move," Calypso said, her fiery hair was shining in the moonlight from outside their window. The soft curtains danced in the night breeze. Demeter shrugged. They were in a dormitory unit opposite the Swan residence. He had picked this place well, Demeter thought. With all the voices in the building, surely the mind-reader wouldn't be able to tell a thought from another.

"Demeter, the police have been involved. Bella's in a lot of pressure. She'll submit to a negotiation with us. In addition, she probably hates the Volturi as much as we do. She'll _want_ to avenge her parents' death."

"There are more players as you can see." He was referring to the two vampires who were in the house along with two humans from the police department. The woman with the spiky hair who was seated at the sofa looked harmless, but Demeter never underestimates immortals. They are always so full of surprises. The blond vampire who was standing behind her was pained. He was probably hungry. They were all watching the little two year-old playing, unaware that her bloodline was almost extinct.

"It doesn't matter. The Volturi have made a move. They've sent their precious witches. And now we have to respond!"

"I agree with Calypso," Cronus said. He was always eager for action. "We should all focus on our original plan: to set the world straight. Immortals exposed, mortals enslaved. That's the way it should be. It's the way everything should have been, until the time of the triumvirate. Bella now has reason to see us as allies. We should move."

"On the other hand," Athena's soft voice came from behind. "The masters would be more pleased if we accomplish our initial task _and_ kill the witches. The masters know that once the twins have been incinerated, the Volturi's front line would be exponentially weaker."

"Athena," Calypso said, her soothing voice was desperate. "If we fight the twins, even if it's four against two, we would lose. We don't have offensive talents, only defensive. The little girl, Jane, can just as easily knock all of us down, except for Demeter, perhaps. But my point still stands, we're not as strong. We need to focus on what we can complete now."

"Do you sense anything from the girl?" Demeter spoke for the first time as he watched Bella step out of the car, Edward accompanying her, and into the house. He looked at Calypso. These were the only times he allowed himself to look at her for fear of his eyes giving away his true feelings for the girl he has loved for centuries, a girl he knew could never have the same feelings for him.

Her eyes warmed at the sweetness in the way he said those words. It was like he cared for her, her opinion at least. Calypso sighed. She loved this man. For centuries she has been waiting for him to make a move. But maybe he didn't feel anything for her. So she just answered his question. He liked her talent, the talent of perception, at least.

"She has a secret," she said. "Something that could just as easily ruin our plans as it could build it."

"Thank you," was the only thing he said in reply.

* * *

Melody's warm body was the most comforting feeling she had had since the flight. "Oh, Melody. I'm so sorry." Bella's arms wrapped around the little girl tightly.

"Ma'am, would you be okay here now?"

"Yes, thank you officer," Bella answered. "You can go now if you like."

"It's our job, ma'am. We saw to the security of the place. Locks and all that. But we'd like to remind you that the murder of your parents isn't the work of an everyday killer, ma'am," the other officer said.

"I understand, officer. I would just really like some peace right now. The ...uh... it hasn't quite sank in."

"Understandable. We'd best be going then." The two officers turned and left the room. Edward escorted them.

When he came back, Bella was already in the bedroom. "I think I need to rest already. Melody's going to sleep here. Is that okay?"

"Of course," Edward answered. "Sleep as long as you like. This day hasn't been easy for anybody."

She smiled. "You can say that again."

Edward went closer to her as she tucked Melody in. He helped her get in the bed too. Once she was in, he kissed her forehead and said, "We'll take care of this. Don't worry."

She sighed. "I actually don't want to think of anything right now. Thanks for being here, okay?"

"No need to thank me, love," he said. "It's all from the goodness of my heart."

She laughed at that, at least. "I love you," she whispered.

"I love you, too."

* * *

"This is really annoying!" Jane said to her brother, Alec. "We missed the little sister."

"We can't do anything about it now," Alec soother her. "But it gave me an idea actually."

"What idea?"

"Oh you know, the usual."

"What is it? Keeping me in suspense can't be very healthy for you."

"It's a little thing called trading, sister. Timing is all we need."

#


	11. Chapter 11

**Title: **Reckless  
**Author: marjorie16**  
**Fandom: **Twilight  
**Summary: **Edward leaves Bella in NM. She desperately needs to find him. So at the age of 19, she successfully writes and publishes a bestselling book, 'Twilight', to catch his attention. Unfortunately, not only does she catch his attention but also that of other vampires. And these immortals are not so happy about it.

_When you__'__re __"__forbidden to remember__"__ but __"__terrified to forget__"__, what do you do?_

You write.

What if it were all true?

* Third Person POV

CHAPTER 11

"This is your great plan, brother?" Jane screeched silently. "Sneaking into the house and grabbing the kid? Are you insane? We'll get caught!"

"Hush, Jane! We aren't going to grab anyone," Alec whispered back to her. They were slowly creeping across the street towards the Swan residence.

"Then what in the world are we doing?" Their silent voices could only be heard by themselves. "I cannot believe that I, Jane of the Volturi, am 'sneaking' into a human's home. Sneaking?!"

"This is not the time to be a brat, sister. There ... look." Alec pointed at the far window where they could see the silhouette of a person, a man.

"Oh my god," Jane said in a tone a little higher than a murmur. Edmond was the only name she thought. He looked exactly like the character in the book. So tall and lean and...just... perfect. "What a hunk..."

"Jane!" Alec punched her lightly. "Focus."

She immediately cleared her throat and tried to focus -- without much success. "What are we doing here anyway?"

"I'm not really sure."

"Not sure? Brother, I will not tolerate this! You told me you had a plan!" she whispered menacingly, "and now you tell me you don't have one?"

"I haven't decided yet."

"Oh mother, why oh why did all the brains go to me?" She rested her head on the brick wall, contemplating Edmond's perfection instead of trying to help Alec form a plan. If there was any way _he_ could see her in a different light. She remembered it like it was just a while ago. The look on his face when he smashed through the glass windows in the Volturi mansion. He looked so _fierce_.

"Uh oh," Alec observed. Jane was brought back to reality.

"What is it?"

"It looks like they're convening. Like something came up." Alec shifted his weight to see closer. "They're moving about the place."

"Do you see the human?"

"No, not from this view. No."

"Well, what's happening?" Jane pushed Alec's shoulder out of the way. "Let me see."

"Stop fidgetting, Jane."

"Let me see." Her hands kept moving in his way.

"Okay, okay." He surrendered -- as always. "There you go." They exchanged positions silently. "Brat," he spat softly.

"Homo," she shot back.

To that, he could reply no more, for suddenly, the door opened and two immortals got in. One had a dark foreboding character. Behind him was a feline lady with fiery hair. Jane thought the two looked familiar.

"What are they saying?" Alec asked from behind her.

"Listen, _brother,_" she said the word in contempt. "If we don't shut up, those vampires are going to hear us, and will _try_ to kill us, then, we lose any sort of advantage we have now. Okay?"

"Okay, okay," he conceded. "Are you actually getting hormonal little sister?"

"Shush..."

The twins moved into a more comfortable position, that is, a position where they could easily move in case of discovery. They remained silent as they followed the movements of the five immortals in the room.

"We mean you no harm, Edward," the dark-haired man said.

_His name is Edward_, Jane thought cheerfully. She sighed.

"Is it your custom to mention that to your every prey, Demetri?" Edward answered.

_His voice! _

"Come now, Edward. We both know how to play the game." The man named Demetri looked around. "Won't you invite us inside?"

Edward didn't move. Another girl, a female with dark spiky hair, moved forward and held one of Edward's arms. Jane couldn't see her face but her voice told her that the girl might be smiling, "Come in, then. I know what this is about. We already know who's behind this. My name is Alice and this is Jasper." She pointed at the blonde man behind them.

Alec tensed behind her.

The immortals in the room walked casually into the living room. "Cute place," the red-head visitor said.

Jane faced her brother. "We have to move to the other window to get a closer look," her lips said without a sound.

"We don't need to see them. We can hear them fine from here," Alec answered in the same manner.

"Would you just move?" Jane then pushed her brother towards the other way. Of course, she didn't admit that the _visual_ part of the meeting was more interesting to her than the conversation.

Again, the twins prowled stealthily towards the other window which was on the other side of the house. When they finally reached the window, Jane saw that the immortals were sitting casually around a coffee table.

"The Volturi has sent the twins after you," Demetri began. "You're not in a very good position."

"That is a matter of opinion," Jasper said. He was seated close to the girl with the spiky hair.

"Have you informed them of our agenda, Edward?" the red-head said.

"Vaguely."

"Why don't you tell us, Calypso," Alice said. "In detail."

"Well, basically we plan to set the world right. Immortals up on the thrones and the mortals waiting on them...us. Just like Trueblood, only less pornographic and without the V---if you know what I mean."

Jane finally remembered why the two visitors were so familiar. They were one of the traitors who helped Edmond -- Edward -- save Isabella Swan from her last time. _So this is their agenda! Obviously Edward didn't like it; we actually have something in common!_

"Obviously we don't share the same interests," Jasper replied. Edward remained silent. "So why did you come here?"

"You're wrong. We do share the same interests. And that's why we're here," Demetri said. He leaned forward and clasped his hands together. "You see, in order to get our plans in motion..."

"You need Bella," Edward spoke for the first time.

Demetri smiled. "Yes, we do. But apart from that, we need to get the Volturi out of the picture. And by the looks of things, you have reason to mean them harm." His eyes moved in a menacing manner.

At that moment, a twig cracked. The immortals inside the room turned quickly at the window. But it wasn't the window where the twins peeked.

Alec and Jane followed the place where they heard the crack. To their surprise, they saw two bodies moving opposite of them, just in the other window. The strangers' scent meant that they, too, were immortals.

And for a few long seconds, the twins just stared at them. It was rather a disconcerting situation because Jane felt that they were caught in the act when it was actually the other way around … sort of.

Then it all happened quickly: the two strangers went in the window, and so Jane and Alec followed in. In a matter of seconds they were all, that is, nine immortals, in a room where there, on the bed, slept two humans.

And again, there was an awkward moment where they all stared at each other. Surprised at the presence of the witch twins, and the two other companions of the Romanians, Cronus and Athena.

Edward was the first to move. He went straight for Jane who was more than happy to be tackled by _Edmond_. And that was why she couldn't concentrate enough to use her talents. The sound of their crash awoke the humans.

Alice immediately grabbed Bella and hurried out the door. She was followed by Cronus and Athena.

"Alice, Melody!" Bella cried.

Jasper went for Melody who was close to tears at the sight of so many strangers. And just before Demetri and Calypso launched themselves towards the other twin. Alec was now focused enough to use his powers against his two opponents and luckily, spread it throughout the vicinity of the house where it reached the struggling immortals who carried the humans.

"Jane!" he shouted to his sister.

Edward lay numb on the floor, painfully aware that the Volturi twins were now free to capture his beloved.

Jane dragged herself -reluctantly- off the heavy body of her captive. "It's nice to meet you, Mr. Crawford... whoever you really are. It's been..." she wasn't quite sure what to say "pleasant," she finally said awkwardly.

"Stop talking to him. Let's go!" Alec urged her.

"Okay, okay," she soothed her brother. And then, she looked longingly back at Edward. "We're going to go now. I... I'm sorry for the, um, inconvenience. I hope we meet again." She would blush right now if she could. "Under better circumstances, hopefully."

"Oh dear," Alec exasperated. "You have to be kidding me."

"You'll feel better soon," Jane said to Edward, again with a loving voice so unbecoming of her. "Goodbye!" she bade. Alec thought she looked rather like a girl scout who had just received her payment for a chocolate box.

Jane scurried away from the scene leaving Alec in the room. "That was..." he said to Edward and the rest of the immortals on the floor. "More disturbing than her usual self." And then, he swiftly followed his sister.

* * *

Demetri waited until Alec left the room. Once the witches were out of sight, he carefully stood up and helped Calypso get on her feet. He was, again, thankful that he was a Shield.

The plan was simple, he and Calypso would distract the coven, and then Cronus and Athena would get in and grab Bella. It was simple. But then, out of the blue, they find themselves meeting, face to face, the immortals who they dreaded to meet -- the Volturi witches.

Calypso couldn't move any part of her body.

"Calypso, you can't move. You can't come with me," he whispered in her ear. He was looking at Edward who was, clearly, looking at him.

"Get the girl," was all Calypso could say.

At that, he left her in the room and ran straight to where the scent of the twins led him.

The empty street was shrouded in darkness. But Demetri had no problem with that. His predator eyes focus slightly, and all was clear. There were four bodies lying on the cemented road, none of them were human.

The twins were missing, too, he thought. That meant that the witches got what they wanted, the girl, Bella - which didn't make sense because they wanted her dead. So there would have been a powerful scent of her blood sprayed on the streets. There was none.

None of Bella and none of the little girl.

Could it be that they had escaped? Impossible. Alec's power would have affected them, too. They'd have to be... someone like me, a Shield. Could it be?

Demetri walked further until he caught the scent of blood, and it was going in two different directions. One went further towards the road, and another --fainter scent-- towards a distant alley.

He thought over which direction to go, not realizing that the effect Alec rested upon the immortals was quickly wearing off. And Alice was aware of everything.

Within the span of ten seconds, Demetri headed for the dark alley.

* * *

Edward righted himself and went straight to where Alice's thoughts were, not minding the fiery-haired girl who still lay unmoving near him.

When he got to the empty road, he found Alice helping Jasper up. The other immortals, Cronus and Athena, were slowly able to move from the onslaught of numbness.

"Edward!" Alice called to him. "Bella confused the Volturi by wounding herself and marking a truck moving that way" -she pointed towards the endless road- "but she went to an alley over there" -she pointed to where Demetri's scent went- "with Melody. She's wounded and she's weak. I don't know about the last part, but I think we're about to find out. Hurry! Demetri is almost to her!"

Without a word, Edward thrusted full speed towards the place where Alice pointed at.

"Don't move or I'll kill her," Demetri shouted the moment he caught sight of Edward rushing towards their position.

"No!" Bella shouted. "Edward!"

Edward stopped. He saw Melody in the red-eyed fiend's arms; she was going to be strangled.

Edward was sure of it now. Demetri was a Shield. He was blocking him from entering his head. "You don't have to hurt the child, Demetri. We can come to terms with this. We were civilized before. We can do it again. Just let the child go."

Melody cried furiously.

Demetri laughed. "You actually believed the pleasantries? I had my people sneak into the room. I do not believe you will offer any pleasantries any more. And besides, how am I to know if it was not you who sent the Volturi after us?"

"You know full well what they've done to Bella. It was certainly not our idea. But I can say the same for you, can't I?"

"It doesn't change anything. I will still kill this innocent if you don't comply to our terms."

And then, both Edward and Demetri could hear the tearing sounds of immortal combat from afar. Edward was sure of what was happening.

"Okay!" Bella shouted at both of them. "I'll come with you," she said to Demetri.

Edward looked at her. It was like that scene again, he thought, when James tried to torture her and he was just in time to save her. Her arm, the one he fed upon a day ago, was bleeding madly and the dark circles in her eyes were so prominent, she looked like she hadn't slept for days.

He knew what she was doing. She was giving up.

"Bella, no!" he said to her. "Help is going to come." Demetri shifted his position uncomfortably.

Bella hurried to stand erect, using the brick wall for support. "Don't move," Demetri ordered her.

"What can I do to you?" she retorted. And then she moved towards Edward. Demetri didn't flinch.

Edward felt her hands cup his face. "Melody's a kid. She deserves to live, Edward. She doesn't deserve this life. If we wait for help, he can kill her anyways. I can't risk that. _I can't_."

"But you..." he tried to say. It was one of Bella's speeches where there was nothing he can do to stop her. "I can't... you can't." And then, he focused his eyes seriously. "_I will find you._"

And then, her lips moved without a sound. "I'm dying, Edward. I have Leukaemia, and these wounds are getting worse. There's only a little time left. And I'm sure whatever they have planned won't work because I won't survive that long... I think."

She gulped, and cleared her throat as if she hadn't said anything. "Take care of her." Then she turned her back to him, and started walking towards her captor. Edward couldn't move a muscle. He was still trying to digest what Bella had told him.

In a matter of seconds, she had disappeared with Demetri, leaving Melody behind, still crying. He looked up to where Demetri ran.

She was gone now. And maybe she'll be gone permanently tomorrow. Or the next day. Or the day after that. She was gone.

Alice and Jasper materialized behind him. Alice went straight for Melody and tried to soothe her.

"We can still catch them," Jasper suggested. "Come on, Edward!"

But Edward wouldn't move.

"We have to move, guys. The Volturi are coming back," Alice warned them. "Let's go!"

* * *

"We've been duped!" Alec exclaimed.

"She has to be hiding here somewhere," Jane stated. They went back to the place in the road where they had left the numb bodies of the immortals. But there were only pieces of body parts piled in a fire. "Looks like we missed the action."

"Or just came right in time," said a familiar musical voice. Both whirled around to see three strangers coming towards them. As they came closer, Jane realized that they were not strangers at all. And if she could blush right now, she would have.

"Jane," Edmond -Edward- had said. "I need your help." It was music to her ears.

#

Sorry for taking so long. Please review!


End file.
